


Путь в Бездну

by DarkLordEsti



Series: Цикл - Амой [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предистория Амой. Как начиналась история цивилизации, которую мы видим в каноне Ai no Kusabi. Глубокий предканон, полуоридж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Пролог

 

Мир был еще таким новым, что многие вещи не имели названия и на них приходилось показывать пальцем.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Пройдет не одно десятилетие, и, умирая от полученных на войне ран, Дуглас Бома в предсмертном бреду будет вспоминать те первые дни, когда он и Адельберт Минк в числе первых высадились на Амой. Все тогда еще было новым и неизведанным. Ни океан, ни реки и леса не имели названия.

Он будет вспоминать побег из Федерации - да, эта легальная и одобренная правительством экспедиция была почти побегом. Ученые, вошедшие в состав группы "Бездна", стали будто изгоями. Их имена были стерты из всех баз данных, для правительства они почти что умерли.

К тому времени все, с кем он начинал свой путь, будут или лежать в могиле, или медленно умирать в безумии. Амой стала их обетованной землей и их же проклятием.

А начиналось все в одной из лабораторий планеты-штата Нью-Калифорния...

 

 

1\. Бездна

 

По Дороге Сна - пришпорь коня; здесь трава сверкнула сталью, 

Кровью - алый цвет на конце клинка. 

Это для тебя и для меня - два клинка для тех, что стали 

Призраками ветра на века. 

 

Так выпьем же еще - есть время до утра, 

А впереди дорога так длинна…

(с) Мельница «Дорога сна»

 

Федерация Независимых Планет, Штат Нью-Калифорния, город Нью-Сакраменто, центральная лаборатория Института Генетики

 

\- Ну, что на этот раз? – высокий блондин с серо-голубыми глазами отвлекся от работы, и подошел навстречу заглянувшему в его отсек молодому мужчине, такому же светловолосому, только с ярко-сапфировым взглядом.

\- Выгоняют. С волчьим билетом. Хэл написал жалобу, что я занимаюсь нелегальными исследованиями. Улучшение генотипа человека, эксперименты с ДНК гуманоидных рас… В общем, Дуг, я здесь не задержусь. Меня предупредили, что если я буду пытаться добиться права продолжать свои разработки, мне грозит тюрьма или ссылка за пределы Федерации.

\- Нейтральное государство? Адельберт, к тому давно дело шло. Ханжи из правительства считают, что изменить генотип человека – аморально… даже больше – законы становятся всё суровее, науку превращают в придаток к правительству и религиозным учреждениям. Знаешь, сколько мне приходится выслушивать от комиссий, притом, что я простой военный, только контролирующий лаборатории… На каждый мелкий шаг надо собрать по сотне разрешений!

\- Тебя хоть не трогают пока. А мне сказали – всё, это последняя капля. И меня не оправдывает то, что я работал над своими проектами в нерабочее время и вкладывал свои средства.

Адельберт, игнорируя правила и хорошие манеры, уселся на широком подоконнике. Дуглас сел на табурете рядом.

\- И куда ты теперь? С такими записями, наверно, не то что в приличную лабораторию – в заштатную больницу не возьмут… впрочем, я постараюсь тебе помочь…

\- Не надо пытаться меня вытащить. Я уже решил. Позвонил в штаб исследовательской группы «Бездна». Записался на собеседование.

Дуглас побледнел:

\- «Бездна»? Это та экспедиция на Амой?! Да там же… планета почти на отшибе, ее и беглые заключенные избегают. Туда и птица не летит, и тигр нейдет. Адельберт, это ловушка.

Минк пожал плечами.

\- Даже если так... Все равно мне здесь нет места.

\- Я с тобой.

\- Тебя пока не преследуют.

\- За дружбу с тобой могут и. Специфика "охоты на ведьм". К тому же, квалифицированный военный в экспедиции лишним не будет.

Адельберт задумался.

\- Можешь прийти со мной завтра. Не факт, что кто-то из нас им подойдет. Но почему бы не попробовать.


	2. 2

Самые прекрасные цветы растут из грязи,

Самые прекрасные люди - это мрази.

Самые падшие женщины неприступны,

Самые благие деяния преступны.

(Отто Дикс)

 

\- Нам говорят, что мы летим создавать прекрасный новый мир. На самом деле... на самом деле нам лучше не вникать во все нюансы, - сказал Гаррет Форт, глава будущей экспедиции. - Я так понял, вы, мистер Минк, и вы, мистер Бома, решили отправиться на Амой, потому что законы Федерации не позволяют вам в полной мере заняться всеми интересными вам исследованиями. Но вы должны осознавать, что этот билет - в один конец.

 

Профессор Форт производил неоднозначное впечатление. Этот крепкий, сильный мужчина лет сорока с небольшим, высокий и загорелый, казался более похож на строителя или человека иной рабочей специальности. Грубоватый на вид, с лицом и руками, покрытыми застарелыми шрамами и следами от ожогов, с топорщащимся ежиком седых волос, он казался в кабинете-лаборатории неким чужеродным элементом. Только черные глаза светились умом и напряженностью истинного мыслителя.

 

Адельберт кивнул:

\- Какой бы билет я ни вытянул, все равно это та из лотерей, в которой "призом" является избитие камнями. В силу специфики моих исследований я потерял все, что можно. Родные и невеста отвернулись от меня уже давно, друзья - единственный друг здесь со мной. В стране мне светит только положение личности вне закона или ссылка на нейтральную планету, чье развитие отстает от Федерации.

\- Мне тоже не о чем жалеть... - спокойно сказал Дуглас.

Форт возразил:

\- Так говорят все. Но осознают риск немногие. Знаете, кого нам, ученым, дают в подчиненные?

\- Кого же?

\- Осужденных. Тех, кому не хватило места в тюрьмах. Да, среди них есть личности, осужденные невинно и вполне достойные, но основная масса - это сброд. Бунт в пути - и мы имеем хороший шанс не долететь до нашей будущей "родины".

\- А это уже интригует, - ухмыльнулся Дуглас. - Тогда я тем более намерен присоединиться к экспедиции.

 

*

 

Примерно через неделю после этого разговора они окончательно уладили дела на прежнем месте работы и перебрались в исследовательский центр "Бездны". К тому времени Форт уже собрал штат медиков, строителей, технологов, экологов - специалистов, которые по тем или иным причинам не имели возможности спокойно работать в Федерации. Неожиданно хлынул поток рабочих с перенаселенных планет-штатов, разбавляя "армию" личностей с набором проблем и судимостей.

\- Все это напоминает историю старой Терры. Колонизация Австралии, - сказал Адельберт другу.

\- Amoi Incognita, - ответил Дуглас.

 

О грядущей экспедиции в прессе и телевидении говорилось коротко: "Попытка колонизации необжитой и бесперспективной планеты. В случае успеха предприятия правительство планирует перенести на Амой вредные виды производства".

Нигде не упоминался ни состав группы, ни тот факт, что Федерацию покидали ученые, в большинстве своем - генетики и программисты. И уж только сами будущие эмигранты знали, что от некоторых личностей правительство просто избавлялось вот таким относительно гуманным образом.

Арман Зави, ученый, которому доверили руководство над исследователями, занятыми проблемами искусственного интеллекта, являлся той еще "темной лошадкой". Светло-русый невысокий молодой мужчина был направлен к Форту из столицы. Вместо документов при нем была карта-удостоверение вроде той, с которой выходят на свободу заключенные. Лицо он скрывал чем-то вроде маски - последствия неудачной пластики. Чужое имя, чужая судьба. Говорили, он был чем-то неугоден самому Президенту Федерации.

Гаррет Форт говорил, что в сфере разработки техники Зави - настоящий гений. Гений - или безумец, ведь Арман хотел создать не просто мощный компьютер, способный контролировать функции как минимум города, а интеллект, осознающий себя как личность.


	3. Chapter 3

А ты уходи, и чем дальше, тем лучше,

Нет права тебе обернуться назад.

И ты не следи, как цепляясь за тучи,

Дорогой небес поднимается ад.

(Канцлер Ги "Монсегюрский романс")

 

Накануне отлета Дуглас видел тревожные, непонятные, странные сны. В искаженном, гротескном видении он оказался снова в родном небольшом городке, в доме предков.

Его род уже не одно столетие возглавлял нео-квакерскую общину. Просторный, строго и красиво обставленный дом семьи Бома служил образцом для всех прихожан. Дед Дугласа был пастором, чьи проповеди внушали благоговение верующим. Служили церкви и отец, и старший брат, и младший брат - даже в миру. Дуглас один был изгоем и развратником, ступившим на военную стезю и изгнанным из дому.

Он долго не думал о родных, которых оставил в провинции - но теперь ему снился дед Иоганн, седой, благообразный старик с мудрым суровым взглядом праведника. Дед намазывал мед на хлеб с маслом и степенно поучал завтракающих рядом внуков: "Мед - самое лучшее средство для здоровья, от Бога - и по крайней мере вы уверены в чистоте того, что употребляете".

Дома постоянно пахло медом и воском, именно этот запах ассоциировался у Дугласа с чистотой и невинностью. Ему снилось теперь, как, закончив трапезу, патер Иоганн поднимался, чтобы идти в церковь, и шел по воздуху, приподнявшись над землей.

Эта картина сменилась другой, жуткой - он видел покойную ныне бабушку Терезу. Бывшая в молодости женщиной миниатюрной, но энергичной и быстрой, к старости она стала совсем крохотной, сморщенной и иссохшей, напоминая гротескную куколку из потемневшего дерева. Именно куколкой она и виделась Дугласу, куколкой, которую таскали по всему дому многочисленные внуки.

 

Он проснулся. Сердце тревожно колотилось. Даже не осознал сразу, что он в комнате в штабе, а не дома. На соседней койке спал Арман Зави, - в неясном свете ночника было видно, что маску ученый не снимал даже на ночь. Дугласа бесила эта привычка соседа спать при свете, но он не возражал, ведь в остальном Арман был замечательной личностью. И интригующей. Этакий таинственный аристократ.

 

Зави, будто чуткий хищник, поднялся на шорох постели и сбившееся, тяжелое дыхание.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Дуглас?

\- Все в порядке. Просто... дурные сны.

\- Неудивительно. Перед отъездом это бывает. Я тоже видел что-то такое... странное.

 

Какое-то время они сидели на кроватях, молча глядя друг на друга. И снова провалились в сон.

 

*

 

В утро отлета Адельберт был весел и даже шутил.

\- Ну что, покидаем нашу всем изрядно надоевшую страну рабов и господ? Прощайте, рясы и мундиры, и ты, им преданный народ?

Гаррет Форт держался степенно и строго.

\- Время для шуток уже давно прошло. Мы ведь сюда не вернемся.

\- У нас все будет лучше. Мы построим идеальный мир, - весело сказал Арман.

 

Утро было холодным и туманным. Черный сияющий шпиль огромной ракеты-базы будто целился в серое, затянутое тучами небо. Ученые следили за тем, как в космический корабль загружают запасы и распределяют по каютам людей. Самые главные кадры в экспедиции занимали свои места последними.

 

Пять... четыре... три... два... один... старт!

Заревел двигатель, и группа "Бездна" навсегда покинула Федерацию.


	4. Chapter 4

Макондо был тогда небольшим поселком из двадцати глинобитных, с камышовыми кровлями домишек, стоявших на берегу реки, которая несла свои прозрачные воды по ложу из белых, гладких и огромных, как доисторические яйца, валунов.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Корабль "Бездны" приземлился на Амой на рассвете. Сиреневое небо из темного постепенно становилось светлым, и в нем медленно-медленно таяли очертания двух лун, золотистой и серебристой.

\- Как называются спутники планеты? - спросил Дуглас у профессора Форта.

\- Никак. На Амой долгое время никто не жил, а редким гостям было не до того, как называются луны. Мы здесь первопроходцы, и нам предстоит дать всему здесь названия и построить поселение.

 

*

 

Было большой удачей, что на место назначения они добрались быстро и практически без происшествий. Не случилось даже бунта заключенных, которого опасался профессор Форт. Дуглас еще в начале экспедиции предложил с этим справиться, объявив, что новым командованием не будут учитываться проступки, совершенные членами экспедиции в прежней жизни. "Раз уж мы намерены рано или поздно оборвать все связи с Федерацией, начинать надо с того, что мы оборвем все прежние хвосты, мешавшие нам жить с чистым сознанием. Теперь мы все равны, и только от нас и наших поступков зависит, будем ли мы уважаемыми людьми или разбойниками и злодеями".

Надо сказать, он умел вести за собой публику - унаследованный от предков-религиозных лидеров дар не раз помогал ему на военном поприще. Дуглас обещал этим людям то, чего они хотели еще в Федерации - свободу и возможность изменить свою жизнь.

"Что вам дала Федерация? Ничего! Вы жили в нищете. Вы видели, что посредственности проедают наследие предков. Наша родина прогнила и, я не побоюсь этого слова - зажралась. Вы не преступники - вас на это толкала окружающая среда. На Амой мы создадим тот мир, в котором ХОТИМ жить". 

 

Адельберт, Дуглас и Арман еще за время формирования группы стали теми, на кого Гаррет Форт мог рассчитывать больше всего. Самые талантливые и одновременно самые рисковые. В Федерации они могли поплатиться свободой и жизнью просто из-за своих убеждений - чего им было бояться здесь?

 

*

 

Космический корабль стоял неподалеку от реки. Первая группа разведчиков, вышедшая на осмотр местности, обнаружила в нескольких километрах от водоема остатки фундамента какого-то здания и полуразрушенный подвал. Видимо, те люди или гуманоиды, которые последними жили или временно скрывались на Амой, обитали именно вблизи от воды.

Закрепленные за группой экологи взяли пробы воды, которые должны были быть исследованы в лаборатории "Бездны". Если вода пригодна для употребления, это уже начало новой жизни, шанс на то, что здесь можно будет жить и выращивать растения.

 

Форт послал бригаду на расчистку руин. Было решено, что именно здесь можно будет начать строить первое здание. Профессор лично руководил работами, сам вникая во все, что вызывало у подчиненных сомнение или было непонятно.

Как рыба в воде, чувствовал себя и Арман Зави. Под его наставничеством военный отряд выкатил из низового отсека космического корабля компактную машину, роющую котлованы, и когда первоначальное подземелье было расчищено, Арман предложил соорудить бункер.

"Мало ли что может ждать нас на поверхности. Лучше создать подземное убежище, в котором можно прятать людей и запасы". 

 

Уже в первый день люди постепенно покидали корабль сами и вытаскивали на поверхность технику и запасы. Те из переселенцев-вольных, кто смог забрать с собой в огромнейший "ковчег" авто или фургоны, вывозили их на землю, пытаясь оборудовать под какое-то первоначальное пристанище, сначала хотя бы для перерывов во время работы, надеясь, что потом удастся создать постоянное жилье.

 

Они были полны надежд. Центр связи с Федерацией функционировал. Три раза в день из Нью-Сакраменто поступал сигнал, и ответственный служащий передавал сведения о том, как продвигаются работы.


	5. Chapter 5

Прежде Хосе Аркадио Буэндиа был своего рода молодым патриархом, который указывал, когда сеять, советовал, как воспитывать детей и ухаживать за скотиной, и сам помогал другим, не чураясь тяжелой работы, чтобы в общине царили мир и порядок. Поскольку его дом был построен первым, да к тому же добротно и красиво, люди в поселке строили свои жилища по его образцу и подобию.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Уже в первый месяц в колонии начались прибавления - на Амой потянулись люди, которые по каким-то причинам не успели войти в изначальный состав экспедиции или узнали о ней уже после отлета корабля "Бездны". Чем больше в Федерации набирала силы партия, отстаивавшая консерватизм и традиционные ценности, тем сильнее тянуло на Амой всех, так или иначе заинтересованных в противоположном: ученых, чьи эксперименты на родине жестоко контролировались; военных, которых иначе бы могли отправить "разносчиками демократического строя" на другой конец галактики или еще дальше; молодежь, чьи родные уже подпали под очередную несправедливую статью - уж лучше неизвестное нечто, чем известная перспектива травли на родине.

Тащили с собой все, что могли взять на грузовой шаттл. Продовольствие, семена, удобрения, инструменты, - кто чем располагал, то и вез, прибывая этакой улиткой с горбом нажитого прежде, ведь переселенцев, как и первую волну экспедиции, предупреждали, что этот билет - в один конец. 

 

\- Здесь-то все должно быть идеально! - говорил Берти Кларк, главный архитектор группы. Этот молодой человек присоединился к экспедиции по причине самой что ни на есть банально-романтичной, даже подростково-глупой: назло неверной возлюбленной хороня себя в амойских "дебрях". Но как ни странно, прижился и даже снова загорелся своей давней мечтой о "городе-совершенстве".

 

По его проекту на первых, крохотных территориях стали прокладывать прямые, четкие, ровные улицы. Пусть даже "здания" на них были еще убоги, но стояли они стройными рядами. На месте обнаруженной старой застройки постепенно строилось главное здание - "штаб", который Берти пафосно называл Эос.

 

\- Смешной он, этот Берти, - говорил Дуглас. - Маленький, вертлявый, нескладный, а сколько энтузиазма!

\- Но признай, у него есть талант. Вот бы уговорить его сдать образец крови для моего эксперимента, - мечтал Адельберт. - Я бы смог создать идеальных людей.

\- Идеальный город, идеальные люди, компьютер-личность - не на многое ли мы замахиваемся? Ты вот все мечтаешь о своей генетике, а пока она отложена в долгий ящик, потому что приходится заниматься более насущными делами - как выростить на этих убогих землях урожаи и перестать зависеть от метрополии в плане продовольствия, как исследовать окружающую среду и как выживать.

\- Циник ты, Дуг. Не мы это увидим, так наши внуки!

Бома ухмыльнулся:

\- Если еще тут кто-то родится! 

 

*

 

Пройдет много лет, и Дуглас Бома, умирая от ран, будет видеть в предсмертном бреду этот городок, совсем не похожий на созданный позже Железный Город. То было удивительное время в новом поселении, где еще никто не рождался и не умирал. В те годы Гаррет, Дуглас, Адельберт и Арман были будто древними патриархами, указывающими, как строить дома, как заботиться о пропитании и как воспитывать приехавших вместе с родителями детей и подростков - таких было немало, ведь выселяли целые семьи.

Поселение было причудливым, как в одном из тех снов, которые то и дело посещали Дугласа. Крохотные дома на поверхности и все растущая сеть подземелий - пока еще никто не доверял новой родине. Лабиринты, бункеры, теплицы, коммуникации - все пока было под землей.

А на поверхности по идее все того же мечтателя Берти Кларка пытались вырастить миндальные деревья.


	6. Chapter 6

«Всякая вещь — живая, — объявил цыган категорично и сурово. — Надо только суметь разбудить ее душу». 

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

 

К концу года на ранее заброшенных и бесплодных землях возник почти город. От центра - Эос - шли прямые и четкие улицы, а само здание приобрело вид небольшой башни, в которой размещались штаб, лаборатории и блоки Лямбды-3000 - технической системы, над которой работал Арман Зави.

 

За почти год экспедиции о Зави знали ровно столько же, сколько в первый день, и ничуть не больше. Лишь только выдалась возможность уединиться в Эос и заняться "сверх-интеллектом", Арман так и сделал. Товарищам по испытанию он казался то ли гением, то ли безумцем, но несомненно личностью себе на уме. Даже Дуглас, с его умением найти подход к любой личности от профессора до уголовника, слышал от ученого только рассказы о будущем детище.

 

\- Уже сейчас ей можно доверить планировку новых улиц, связь, электричество, да в общей сложности половину вспомогательных процессов. Представляете, что будет дальше!

\- Арман, вы называете этот механизм "она"?

\- Да. А что же тут такого? - серый взгляд смотрел проницательно и слегка насмешливо. - Искусственный интеллект вполне можно сделать личностью, вот увидите.

 

*

 

Постепенно, с тем, как возрастало благополучие колонии, Адельберт проводил все больше времени за проектированием "идеальной расы". Создавал возможные фотороботы будущих сверх-людей, списки предполагаемых доноров, просчитывал комбинации генов, способные дать впечатляющий результат. На Амой пока еще не интересовался его исследованиями и результатами, но и не мешал. Правительство из метрополии не вникало детально в дела колонизаторов, Форт занимался более насущными проблемами.

 

Первый материал он взял свой и уговорил Дугласа сдать кровь на анализ. К Арману Зави ученый пока опасался обращаться с подобной просьбой - "Маска" внушал какое-то благоговейное чувство. Но создать еще более усовершенствованный образец такой личности...

Для него было сюрпризом, что Арман заинтересовался его проектом сам.

 

\- Вместе мы можем создать совсем новые существа, Адельберт. Чувствующий искусственный интеллект и люди, похожие на машины. Мы изменим весь мир!


	7. Chapter 7

В самом деле, в воскресенье явилась Ребека. Ей было лет одиннадцать. Она проделала тяжелый путь в Макондо из Манауре с торговцами кожей, которые согласились доставить ее вместе с письмом в дом Хосе Аркадио Буэндиа, но так и не сумели объяснить, что за человек попросил их об этой услуге. Весь ее багаж состоял из сундучка с одеждой, небольшой размалеванной яркими цветами колыбели-качалки и брезентовой сумки, в которой что-то глухо постукивало: «клуп-клуп», — в ней девочка, того не зная, притащила кости своих родителей. Письмо, адресованное Хосе Аркадио Буэндиа, было теплым и ласковым и написано кем-то, кто сердечно любит его, невзирая на время и расстояние, и кто, движимый обычным человеческим состраданием, вверяет его заботам бедную обездоленную сироту, которая приходится Урсуле троюродной сестрой, а также родственницей Хосе Аркадио Буэндии, хотя еще более дальней.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

 

В один из тихих, спокойных дней, когда размеренно и налаженно шла работа на строительствах, в лабораториях, на полях и в теплицах, в порт прибыл новый шаттл со следующей партией поселенцев. Среди многих взрослых там оказался ребенок, точнее подросток лет пятнадцати. Беловолосый, высокий, тощий, с неестественно сияющими янтарно-карими глазами - как у больного или провидца - он первым подошел к служащим, которые встречали мигрантов, и потребовал привести его сразу к Адельберту Минку.

\- Что тебе надо от одного из главных ученых партии? - недоуменно поинтересовался служащий. - Помощь, питание и обустройство можем обеспечить мы, не тревожа "ядро".

\- Я его родственник, - заявил парень и достал из потрепанного, видавшего не самые лучшие времена рюкзака напечатанное на желтоватой бумаге, затрепанное письмо.

В письме говорилось, что умерли родственники мистера Минка - мистер Теодор и миссис Мария Клэр, и, поскольку кроме мистера Адельберта, у мальчика нет другой родни, было решено отправить сироту вместе с новой партией колонизаторов.

Адельберт Минк не мог припомнить никаких дальних родственников по фамилии Клэр и тем более мальчика Теодора (названного в честь отца). Тем не менее Теодор Клэр остался при штабе.

 

Подросток был немного странным: он не расставался со своим рюкзаком, в котором что-то шуршало и цокало - металлоискатели и рентгены ничего опасного не показали, тем не менее эта ноша вызывала у окружающих некое смутное чувство тревоги. Янтарно-карий взгляд то и дело вспыхивал каким-то особым огоньком.

 

Клэр почти не спал. Постоянно был настороже, прислушиваясь, присматриваясь. Несколько раз его наблюдательность спасала колонистов: мальчишка как-то чуял и угрожающую посевам непогоду, и возможные поломки в технике. Он умудрялся одновременно обращать внимание на все детали.

И тем не менее большую часть времени он молчал. От него не могли добиться ни рассказа о прошлом, ни выражения каких-либо чувств.

 

"Клок-клок", что-то стучало в его бессменном рюкзаке. Глухо звучал голос, предупреждая: "Будет буря". Падали на глаза неровно стриженые белые пряди. Теодор избегал ласки и женской заботы. Он жил в каком-то своем мирке, только иногда обращая внимание на мир вокруг - и каждый раз с поразительной точностью.

 

*

 

Через много лет, умирая от ран, Дуглас Бома будет вспоминать в полубреду, что постепенно эта бессонница будто охватывала всю колонию.

Реальное ли это прошлое или последний всплеск угасающего сознания? Но ему будет казаться, что тогда переставали спать все.

Горел свет в окнах домов и в лабораториях, мерцали фонари... Звучали голоса, равнодушно цокали приборы - "клок-клок", в унисон с непонятным содержимым рюкзака Теодора.

 

\- Удивительные вещи происходят, - кажется, говорил Адельберт. - А представьте себе, может быть, новая раса будет в состоянии совсем не спать? Тогда они будут успевать больше, не тратя время на отдых.

 

Возможно, в реальности Минк просто включил родственника в список возможных участников эксперимента и пытался создать бойца-разведчика на основе его генотипа. В видениях же Дугласу казалось, что бессонница вместе с Теодором охватывала всех, постепенно стирая память.

Они жили в ускользающей, а то и искажающейся реальности, закладывая в искусственный интеллект, создаваемый Арманом, не только знания, но и воспоминания, мысли, эмоции. Отдавали этому еще формирующемуся сознанию все, что было в душе, будто таким образом спасаясь от забвения.


	8. Chapter 8

Аурелиано — второй сын — стал первым существом, родившимся в Макондо, и в этом марте ему исполнялось шесть лет. Он был тих и нелюдим. Заплакал еще во чреве матери и родился с открытыми глазами. Когда ему отрезали пуповину, он крутил головой, оглядывая вещи в комнате, и всматривался в лица людей с любопытством, но без всякого удивления. 

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Примерно на исходе второго и в третий год жизни в колонии начали появляться дети - как в семьях эмигрантов, так и первые младенцы, искусственно выращенные в лаборатории Адельберта Минка. Но вместо радости это вызывало только тревогу: ведь рождались они с открытыми глазами, которые всматривались в окружающий мир с каким-то недоумением.

\- И вот они будут "идеальными людьми"? - Форта начинали терзать сомнения. До сих пор эксперименты Адельберта он воспринимал как что-то само собой разумеющееся, в конце концов только таких исследователей в экспедицию и набирали, чьи теории и эксперименты были под запретом на родине. Но когда он касался огрубевшей от тяжких трудов рукой поверхности тонкой капсулы, в которой лежал ребенок, даже в гипнотическом полусне не закрывающий глаз, в его сердце закрадывалась смутная горечь.

\- Будут, - ответил Адельберт с фанатизмом ученого, готового на любые жертвы. - Видите этого? когда в его мозг я заложу все знания, этот малыш превысит результаты многих взрослых. А вот еще, смотрите, - он указал на вторую капсулу, с ребенком развивающимся, тоже уже глядящим сквозь мутную имитацию околоплодной жидкости темно-зелеными глазами, - вот это в перспективе будет медик и генетик. Я работаю над ним вместе с Арманом. Когда ребенок дорастет, его воспитанием займется искусственный интеллект. Малыш Мариус превзойдет меня.

\- Вы уже даете имена вот этим?... - неуверенно покачал головой глава группы.

Адельберт будто не заметил его сомнений и продолжил все с тем же энтузиазмом фанатичного ученого:

\- Ну почему же? Не всем. Пока только номера. Мариус - номер второй, имя ему дал Арман, забавы ради. Позже Зави намерен встроить в сознание Лямбды-3000 что-то вроде генератора имен и фамилий. Правда интересно, Гаррет? Новые люди будут избавлены от передающихся из века в век имен, фамилий и вместе с ними "хвостов" из прошлого. Все решено машиной. Точно и справедливо.

Форт не смотрел на собеседника. С чуткой нежностью бездетного мужчины, тоскующего по радости отцовства, он разглядывал зеленоглазое создание в колбе.

\- А как же наследственность?..

Минк пожал плечами.

\- Наука исправит и это. В искусственных зародышах будет сразу закрепляться лучшее и искореняться худшее. Вот увидите.

 

*

 

Они все жили в этом ожидании будущего, этом "вот увидите". И даже дети, которые рождались какими-то непонятными, уже непривычными созданиями - с кислотно-яркими оттенками волос, с открытыми глазами, уже от рождения с молочными зубами - вместе с тревогой порождали надежду.

Может, это просто естественно? Может, исследователи правы, и организм просто так подстраивается под новую среду...

Страх родителей, что дети унаследуют не самое лучшее из их прошлого, почти создавал разные нации из поколений одних и тех же семей. Среди этого напряжения только Дуглас Бома мог шутить: "слава богу хоть не игуан рождаем!".

 

Через несколько лет, когда во время войны с Федерацией Дуглас уничтожит свою прежнюю семью, окончательно разорвав свою связь с домом, его тетка, умирая, будет кричать о том, что сбылось древнее пророчество цыганки о рождении в их семье ребенка со скорпионьим хвостом. И когда Бома насмешливо спросит, где же она видит этот хвост, умирающая прохрипит: "в твоем сердце!".


	9. Chapter 9

– Человек не связан с землей, если в ней не лежит его покойник. 

Урсула заявила мягко, но решительно: 

– Если мне надо будет умереть, чтобы мы остались здесь, я умру.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

В одно утро в центре связи с Федерацией запало тревожное молчание. Сигнала не было. Ответственные за установление общения с Центром служащие проверяли аппаратуру. Казалось, все в порядке. Но вместо привычных гудков, а потом сообщений механического голоса, стояла мертвая тишина.

\- Вам тоже не поступало сообщений? - поинтересовался Гаррет у Адельберта.

\- Нет. И остальных я тоже спрашивал. Никому и ничего.

\- Если бы случилось что-то в самой Федерации, нам бы об этом сообщили... - тихо сказал Арман. - Похоже, нас попросту решили оставить.

\- Без предупреждения? - Форт выглядел растерянным и взволнованным. После всех отчетов, которые он предоставлял, после того, как он доказывал пользу новой колонии и новых исследователей для страны, такой поворот событий казался ему ударом в спину.

Дуглас пришел последним, когда понемногу собрались большинство ученых.

\- Что, нас кинули? - грубовато поинтересовался он, узнав о тревогах и сомнениях коллег. - Следовало ждать.

\- Как же быть с гражданами? - Гаррет вертел в руках карандаш. В его крупных, узловатых, похожих на отростки дерева пальцах, предмет казался еще меньше, делая жест каким-то абсурдным на вид.

\- Они знали, что это билет в один конец, - жестко ответил Бома.

\- Но тем не менее они на что-то рассчитывали. Пусть Амой - колония, пусть сюда согнали всех, кому не было места дома, мы - часть Федерации.

\- А может, независимость нам больше понравится? - язвительно спросил Адельберт. - Смогли же мы построить город, производить все необходимое для повседневной жизни. За эти годы Федерация урезала нам содержание в три раза. На научные эксперименты мы сможем найти средства и сами.

\- Людям не надо наука, людям надо стабильность... - с горечью признал глава экспедиции.

\- Им еще понравится и то, и другое, - ответил Дуглас. - Не бойтесь. Я возьму эту проблему на себя.

 

*

 

...Когда вместо новостийной сводки из Федерации колонисты услышали, что метрополия прекратила с ними связь и отказалась оказывать всякое содействие, на площадь перед Эос вышла целая толпа. Люди требовали предоставить им шаттл, чтобы вернуться домой.

Дуглас вышел к ним. Спокойно держа в руке микрофон, он стоял на ступенях здания, совсем близко от бушующей толпы. Он был одет в простые черные брюки и легкую рубашку. Волосы были небрежно сколоты самой простой заколкой.

\- Домой? - звучно, громко, переспросил он. - Почему же вы решили, что ваш дом там? Вас предупреждали, что с Амой возврата не будет.

\- Здесь у нас еще никто не умирал! - прозвучало из толпы. - Человек не может считать землю своей родной, пока в ней не лежит его покойник!

Бома резко расстегнул застежку-молнию на рубашке, и засмеялся каким-то безумным смехом:

\- Если моя смерть заставит вас остаться здесь, я умру. Ну же? Кто-то посмеет?..

На миг запала гробовая тишина.

Будто чувствуя силу вожака, который одинаково готов и умереть сам, и убить кого-то, если это поспособствует достижению цели, толпа притихла.

Тогда Дуглас продолжил:

\- Нам будет лучше, если мы станем независимой страной. Мы еще заставим Федерацию стать на колени перед нами!..


	10. Chapter 10

Макондо изменил свое обличье. Люди, пришедшие сюда с Урсулой, пустили слух о его удачном расположении у края болотистой низины и о плодородии здешних земель, и потому когда-то скромный поселок быстро превратился в оживленный городок с лавками и ремесленными мастерскими, связанный с внешним миром торговым путем, по которому прибыли первые арабы в туфлях-шлепанцах и с серьгами в ушах, менявшие стеклянные ожерелья на попугаев-гуакамайо. 

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

О том, что оборвались узы между Федерацией и Амой, вскоре узнали и в других государствах. Зашевелились искатели "горячих новостей", связываясь с центром экспедиции и спрашивая разрешения прибыть и сделать репортаж.

\- И как они нашли нас?! - вздыхал Форт. - Мы же еще недавно были "закрытой зоной".

\- Президент отказывается комментировать ситуацию, направляет всех за объяснениями сюда. Закрытость оказалась мифом, - Адельберт еле скрывал раздражение.

\- Он может об этом пожалеть.. - намекнул Арман.

Только Дуглас не унывал, со свойственным ему веселым цинизмом предложив:

\- Так это же нам на руку! Зовем сюда всех. Принимаем как положено, в меру сил естественно. Предлагаем всем заинтересованным наладить дипломатические отношения. И...

\- Дуг, но у нас исследовательская колония, а не проходной двор! - возразил Минк.

\- А чем проходной двор плох? - возразил Бома. - Наука и искусство пока нужны только тебе и Кларку. Журналистам нужна сенсация, а остальной публике рано или поздно понадобится центр, где можно на нейтральной территории решить дела, невозможные дома или в Федерации. Мы даем им и то и другое - они нам дают деньги на дальнейшие исследования.

\- Может вы, Дуглас, захотите еще и публичный дом открыть? - ехидно спросил Зави.

Бома улыбнулся шутке, как хорошей идее.

\- Почему бордель? Аттракцион! Адельберт, ты говорил, у тебя есть неудачные образцы модификаций генома, которые красивы, но ни на что неспособны, кроме тянуться друг к другу и пытаться заняться любовью где угодно и при ком угодно?

Минк нахмурился.

\- Не напоминай мне об этом позоре! Бедные создания, мне их и применить не к чему, и убить жалко...

\- Я предлагаю сделать их экспонатами на шоу. После закрученных гаек в Федерации и зависимых от нее странах откровенное представление привлечет к нам толпы туристов. А это слава и богатство.

Адельберт начинал сердиться.

\- Дуг, я тебя не узнаю! Ты только о деньгах и думаешь...

\- Скорее о связях. И о том, как нам выжить. Будет это - будет наука.

 

Он смотрел в льдисто-синий взгляд, не отводя глаз. Наконец Минк не выдержал:

\- Делай, что хочешь. Мы не политики, мы ученые. Но ответственность за наши жизни и результаты - на тебе.

Арман Зави коснулся края своей маски.

\- Ммм... план циничен и жесток. Но я бы попробовал.

 

*

 

Цвели миндальные деревья в парке, спланированном Берти Кларком. Вокруг парка спешно строились навесы, лотки, ларьки, импровизированные арены. Развлекательные места создавались кое-как, кое-где - раньше ведь не было времени и повода для праздников, и теперь некоторые жители съезжались по несколько семей в один дом, чтоб освободить пару-тройку готовых зданий под новые нужды.

Все это было неловко, слишком пестро, на скорую руку... Но постепенно стекались гости, привозя деньги, товары, новости из отдаленных уголков. Бракованных "питомцев" Дуглас с ловкостью профессионального торговца выдал за эксклюзивное изобретение.

"Фурор!" - хвастался он потом. - "Адельберт, закинешь в инкубатор еще пару-тройку с такими же характеристиками? Покупатели есть".

 

Скромная колония имела все шансы превратиться в своего рода перекресток, место для сенсаций и реализации всех запретов. Не этого основатели хотели, однако надо было выживать. Надо было приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам.

И Гаррет с Адельбертом молча наблюдали за тем, как Дуглас принимает туристов, журналистов и первых послов.

Начиналась новая эпоха в истории колонии.


	11. Chapter 11

Однажды ночью он вроде бы нашел предсказание о дальнейшей участи Макондо. Это будет сверкающий город с большими домами из стекла, где и духа не останется от рода Буэндиa. «Глупости, — сказал Хосе Аркадио Буэндиa. — Дома тут будут не из стекла, а изо льда, как мне привиделось, и род Буэндиa не иссякнет в веках».

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Быстрее-быстрее-быстрее. Вертелась карусель...

Больше гостей - больше денег - больше комфорта. Неловко и наспех построенные салуны сменялись большими и просторными зданиями. На идеально ровных улицах, низкие приземистые дома первых поселенцев постепенно перестраивались, а то и их вовсе сносили, возводя на их месте небоскребы. Что удивительно - именно из планет-штатов Федерации или зависимых от нее стремилось на отверженную планету больше всего дельцов и туристов.

\- Миллионы! Скоро у нас будут миллионы! - с энтузиазмом воскликнул Дуглас. Как-то, получив выручку за свои предприятия, он потянул Армана за собой, крепко держа за руку и чуть ли не силком волоча его в свой кабинет. Там весь стол был засыпан кредитками, чеками и монетами.

\- Зачем вы все это делаете? - серый взгляд Зави потемнел от настороженности. - Зачем?..

\- Это твое! - Дуглас обнял Армана за талию, усадил на россыпь денег, расползающуюся и осыпающуюся на пол от столь грубых движений. - Это на твою "живую машину". Ты гений, она набирает мощь...

\- Бома, прошу вас, не надо проявлять восхищение моими достижениями или мной лично при помощи столь вульгарных жестов.

\- А я что? Бери, владей!

 

Город сиял и переливался. Постепенно жизнь начинала бурлить и днем и ночью - благодаря Лямбде 3000, если уставали люди, работу сами выполняли машины. Вот она, бессонница, которую привозили с собой все новые и новые жители.

 

Арман гордился своим изобретением. Постепенно искусственный интеллект начинал участвовать в генетических экспериментах, исправляя ошибки в первоначальных проектах Адельберта. Кроме "Мариуса", в лабораториях Эос стали расти в колбах образцы будущих сверх-людей. На основе Адельберта, Дугласа, Армана и Теодора создавались их потомки, соединив же гены внешности своей и Дугласа со способностями коллег по экспедиции, Адельберт закладывал основы новых личностей. 

 

Как и предполагалось, имена этим созданиям давал генератор имен. Младенцы дремали в капсулах, проходя стадии роста ускоренно и впитывая знания и опыт через воздействие Лямбды 3000. Уже не люди, уже другая раса...

Гектор Минк. Мариус Эм. Дориан Бома. Максимилиан Зави. Элиан Розен. Леонард Лагат. Жозеф Салас. Адриан Домина. Юлиан Джейд. Корнелиус Дин. Антуан Уоллес. Парис Клер. Клод Белл.

Пока что имена были просто номерами, знаками будущих линий.

 

\- Эти будут успешнее нас. Но какими они будут?..

Адельберта иногда мучила бессонница, и он приходил смотреть на них - белоснежных, совершенных, с идеальными телами и лицами, белокурыми локонами и открытыми глазами. Что им суждено?!

 

Но решать судьбу своей мечты довелось уже не ему.


	12. Chapter 12

«Тебе некого винить, – сказала Урсула мужу. – Дети наследуют безумие родителей». 

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Она осознавала себя, свое призвание. Голограмма в зале на самом верхнем этаже Эос в один день засветилась, принимая форму красивой светловолосой женщины, хранительницы. "Я - Юпитер. Я мать этих детей", - сказала та, на которую возлагали столько надежд.

Арман сиял от счастья. Его главное создание стало не просто таким, как он замышлял - намного лучше, намного прекраснее. Он и мечтать не смел о подобном совершенстве.

Но Гаррет не разделял его ликования. Глава экспедиции втайне не одобрял ни тех методов, которыми Дуглас спас колонию, ни того, что Арман принял заработанные подобными способами деньги.

\- Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет! - предупреждал он. - Сегодня твоя машина зовет себя матерью, а что ей взбредет в "голову" завтра?

\- Вряд ли она будет безумнее меня, - смеялся Бома.

\- Твои потомки могут унаследовать твои черты, - серьезно предупредил Форт. - Человек и его проблемы как улитка и ее ракушка, куда бы улитка ни поползла, свой дом она тащит на себе.

 

"Что за странные предчувствия донимают нашего старика", - с беспокойством думал военный. - "Зря он не пользуется омолаживающими препаратами, как мы с Адельбертом... Естественность! Странно для ученого умудряться верить еще в высшие силы и природу. Естественность - какие глупости... что может быть более природным и красивым, чем бессмертие и вечная юность?!".

Зави тоже принимал лекарства из лабораторий Минка, но по-прежнему отказывался снимать маску. Даже после того, как Федерация предоставила Амой свободу. Даже после того, как в городе открыли клиники пластической хирургии - медицине, по идее Адельберта, обучались все талантливые колонисты и ускоренными темпами, взаимодействуя с разумом искусственного интеллекта, а пластика была запрещена в Федерации и становилась востребована нелегально.

 

Теодор Клэр по-прежнему почти не спал. А если и засыпал, то мог в полусне одеться и выйти гулять по городу, просыпаясь уже в аллее парка, среди миндальных деревьев. Иногда он бродил по кварталам, предназначенным для развлечений - и это держало в рамках склонных к буйству туристов. Им этот молчаливый страж казался самим дьяволом во плоти, сторожевым псом Амой.

 

Через несколько месяцев из капсулы извлекли готового первого юношу из поколения "новых людей". Хранительница-Юпитер назвала своих подопечных блонди. Это красивое и звучное название так и сохранилось за ними.

"Проспавший" ускоренную стадию детства и отрочества, Мариус Эм двигался немного сковано, речь его звучала еще не совсем уверенно - так говорят люди на не совсем знакомом языке, сомневаясь в правильности произношения и интонаций. Форма медика на нем сидела не то чтобы неловко, но не совсем естественно: он казался красивым манекеном.

Тем не менее в его интеллекте сомнений не было. Первый тест IQ показал 299 единиц - и Адельберт предполагал, что это еще не крайняя граница возможностей. Блонди "родился" уже со всеми знаниями, которые вложили в него Адельберт и Юпитер, и начал работать вместе со своим создателем. Начиналась история элиты: следом за блонди стали создавать зародыши особей с определенными способностями и уровнем знаний. Для удобства классификации было решено сделать внешность отличительным признаком класса. 

 

То, что казалось неестественным для рожденных на Амой людей - высокий рост, яркие оттенки волос - становилось теперь своеобразным маркером.

 

\- У вас, Дуглас, есть талант превращать поражение в победу и учить этому остальных, - Форт заговорил с Бома, когда тот стоял у капсулы своего потомка. - Но возможен и обратный процесс, подумайте об этом. Знаете, мне становится все хуже и хуже, и не стоит уговаривать меня воспользоваться нашей медициной. Я прожил жизнь, с меня хватит, и может даже лучше, что я не увижу их всех взрослыми.

 

Много лет спустя, умирая от ран, Дуглас Бома не будет помнить этого разговора. Он-то увидит представителей элиты взрослыми, а кого-то даже и переживет. Но когда он будет метаться в предсмертном бреду, это станет уже неважно.

Он будет вспоминать детство, зиму и то, как отец повел его смотреть на скульптуры из снега и льда.


	13. Chapter 13

"Хосе Аркадио Буэндиа разрешил предать его земле, но не кое-как, а со всеми почестями, подобающими величайшему благодетелю Макондо. Это были первые и самые многолюдные похороны в городе, их превзойдет, и то с трудом, лишь погребальный карнавал, которым столетие спустя почтят память Большой Мамы. Цыгана опустили в могилу, вырытую посреди пустыря, отведенного под кладбище, на каменной плите написали единственное, что о нем было известно, – его имя: «Мелькиадес». Потом, как положено, девять ночей длилось бдение".

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Первая в колонии смерть вызвала мистический ужас у жителей города-выскочки, так быстро выросшего из всего-то крохотного поселка. Несмотря на то, что прошло столько лет, Гаррет Форт был первым, кто умер на Амой, и это придавало событию особое значение.

До сих пор ни в Танагуре - городе исследователей, ни в Мидасе - части поселения, где принимали гостей - не было ни кладбища, ни крематория.

\- И не должно быть кладбища, это дань прошлому... - задумчиво сказал Арман. - Все эти памятники и могилы создаются для живых. Мертвые же остаются в сердцах, поклоняться праху бессмысленно.

\- Но Гаррет уважал прошлое и традиции, - Адельберт поглядывал на пустующее кресло в зале заседаний с тоской. Он был благодарен Форту за то, что тот не побоялся начать эту экспедицию, принять всех изгнанников и подарить им цель жизни. И теперь чувствовал дикую пустоту.

\- Еще пригласи сюда священников, - с легкой ноткой возмущения проворчал Дуглас. - Бежали-то вроде от них. Но ты прав, почести воздать надо...

 

В итоге было решено похоронить Гаррета в капсуле в подземелье Эос, а вскоре создать склепы и крематории. Это стали самые многолюдные похороны в истории Амой - к масштабу этих много лет спустя приблизятся разве что похороны Фредерика Саласа, а намного позже - и Мариона Бома. Но это будет потом, когда уже сама память о колонистах-основателях станет легендой.

 

С Фортом прощались простые рабочие и известные ученые, жители колонии и гости, журналисты и завсегдатаи развлекательных центров, люди и первая элита. Весть о смерти этого скромного трудолюбивого старика встревожила все государства, поддерживающие хоть какую-то связь с Амой. И только в Федерации об этом событии не сказали ни слова.

Даже родня Гаррета по брату узнала о случившемся аж десять лет спустя.

 

*

 

\- Он так легко умер... - поднимаясь по лестнице из подземелья, Арман опирался на руку Дугласа. Накануне Зави не спал сутки и работал с машинами, и теперь чувствовал тяжелую усталость. - Просто заснуть и не проснуться удается лишь тем, у кого совесть чиста.

\- Или у кого ее нет, - Бома прижал ученого к себе. - Жизнь продолжается. Мы еще попляшем. И вот что - если я умру раньше тебя, не надо всех этих церемоний и не надо грусти. Я хочу, чтобы на моих похоронах веселились.

 

Веселиться на похоронах блонди из линии Бома всегда будут в Федерации. Много столетий спустя, осколки той державы, которую покинул Дуглас, будут злобно радоваться похоронам Мариона Бома, которого, как и предка, в последний путь проводят укрытым ярко-алым бархатом - чтобы не было видно крови.

Но это будет позже.

 

Жизнь продолжалась вопреки всем потерям и мрачным тайнам. Созданные после Мариуса блонди вскоре вышли из капсул, занимая свое место рядом с учеными. Пока ни Адельберт, ни Юпитер не позволяли им контролировать все. Но эти юные полубоги не торопились. Их время было еще впереди.


	14. Chapter 14

Коррехидор клятвенно поднял руку:

– Слово чести?

– Слово врага, – сказал Хосе Аркадио Буэндиа. И добавил с горечью: – Потому что я хочу сказать вам одну вещь: вы и я – мы остаемся врагами.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес "Сто лет одиночества"

 

Правительство Федерации вышло на связь с Амой вскоре после того, как заняли свои места первые представители новой элиты, а город окончательно разделился на районы.

\- Федерация требует, чтобы Амой признала свое положение колонии. Правительству нужны выплаты в метрополию, а также новые технологии, - озвучил Адельберт официальный приказ. - Теперь, когда мы поднялись с колен, мы снова стали им необходимы.

\- Не будет этого! никогда! - заявил Дуглас.

\- Представитель Федерации прибудет на Амой через неделю... - задумчиво сказал Минк. - Думаю, следует принять его при полном составе нашего "правительства". И мы, ученые, и наши будущие наследники-блонди.

Теодор посмотрел на него своим жутковатым взглядом.

\- Лучше давить наедине, - сказал он. - А потом уже показать наследников.

\- Хм, думаешь так? - спросил Арман, склонив голову набок, как любопытный ребенок. Ему интересно было, что скажет этот юноша.

\- У вас сильное влияние само по себе. Вы сможете довести посла до нужной кондиции. Потом - финальный аккорд.

Дуглас засмеялся:

\- Малыш, иногда мне кажется, ты знаешь о нас то, что мы сами о себе не знаем!

Клэр не поддержал его шутливого тона, ответив серьезно:

\- Война и победа вас любит, она же вас и убьет.

 

*

 

Через неделю посол приехал; Зави и Бома встретились с ним в Мистраль-Парке. Арман понял, что Клэр был прав. Именно этот человек больше всего не хотел видеть Зави живым и успешным, и больше всего боялся расплаты за старое.

 

\- Мистер Мэннинг, рад вас видеть в добром здравии, - сказал Арман. - Поздравляю с назначением вас послом, пусть даже в отдаленные края.

\- Эдмонд Каннингем?! Вы...

\- Я благодарен вам за то, что вы поспособствовали моей ссылке сюда, - Арман улыбнулся. - Если бы не вы, я бы не смог достичь нынешнего результата. 

\- Вы могли бы работать в столице. Даже возглавить СБ. Но вы решили идти против. Одумаетесь сейчас? - блекло-голубые глаза посла рассматривали Зави с легким недоумением. - Каннингем, вы потомок достаточно старой и известной семьи. Зачем вам надо было открывать людям глаза на правду о власти? Что вы нашли в этой богом забытой планетке?

Арман принял бокал вина, который ему заботливо наполнил Дуглас, и мягко, но уверенно сказал:

\- Пожалуйста, не называйте меня старым именем. Отныне у меня нет другого имени кроме того, которое дали мне после изгнания. Эдмонд Каннигем умер в тюрьме Сент-Филлип, а родина Армана Зави здесь.

\- Ваш отказ означает войну.

\- Мое слово само по себе мало что значит, мистер Мэннинг. Учтите, что те, кто выстроил процветающий город на руинах, не позволят наживаться на плодах, к труду над которыми Федерация не причастна.

\- Я подтверждаю это, - ответил Дуглас.

 

Он не ждал такого открытия. Эдмонд Каннингем?! Тот самый служащий СБ, не поддержавший политику тайного уничтожения инакомыслящих?.. Кто бы мог подумать.

Наверно, волосы Армана или потемнели после пережитых испытаний, или он их красил - насколько Дуглас помнил по фото, Каннингем был натуральным блондином, таким же как Адельберт.

 

\- Вы проиграете, - напряженным тоном сказал Мэннинг.

\- Даже если и так, - ответил Дуглас. - Мы не можем быть союзниками. Я хочу сказать вам одну вещь: вы и я – мы остаемся врагами.


	15. Chapter 15

Рассветные сумерки мутны и серы.

Итак, мы идем на войну.

(с) Йовин

\- Вы не соблаговолите хоть ненадолго отвлечься от своих машин? – Дуглас подкрался к Арману, словно волк к будущей добыче.

\- Хм. Разве ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на редкое зрелище, как вы демонстрируете утонченные манеры, - с легким ехидством ответил Зави.

\- Я простой воин и не знаю утонченных слов, - ответил Бома и, когда Арман повернулся к нему, опустил ладони на его плечи. – Тем более, и времени на куртуазность у меня нет. Сегодня я отдал приказ о мобилизации здорового населения и всего более-менее пригодного космического транспорта. В военном плане нам, увы, до Федерации далеко. Я только начал тайно закупать шаттлы, и придется использовать даже тот транспорт, с которым мы сюда прибыли. Оборона скоро начнется. Мне осталось всего пара дней спокойной жизни.

\- Знаю. Почему вы говорите об этом снова? – Арман смотрел на него немного удивленно, но от прикосновений не отстранялся.

\- Потому что, может быть, это последний вечер, когда я смогу говорить с вами. Может, на днях меня не станет. Тогда-то уж точно я не смогу сказать вам, что люблю вас. И что хочу видеть ваше лицо без маски.

\- Дуглас!

Бома поправил упавшую на лицо прядь.

\- Вас шокируют мои слова? Я не обижусь, если вы скажете «нет». В конце концов, вы не обязаны отвечать взаимностью на мои чувства. Я все прекрасно понимаю.

\- Глупый… - Арман немного нервно засмеялся. – Я просто не думал, что кому-то придет в голову меня любить. После того, как я поставил такое пятно на жизни своей семьи! Каннингемы служили правительству Федерации с начала истории страны. Каким бы правительство ни было. А я подставил родных под удар. Знал бы ты, каких усилий стоило моему кузену имитировать мою смерть и сослать меня уже под вымышленным именем. И ему пришлось жениться на моей невесте – никто другой не взял бы ее замуж после этого дела. Я разрушил столько судеб, что не могу рассчитывать на чью-то любовь.

\- Ты слишком требователен к себе. Так нельзя.

\- Я не могу иначе… - ответил Арман.

Дуглас обнял его. 

\- Не думай о том, достоин ты чего-либо или нет. Просто скажи мне, может у нас быть хоть что-то или я тебе противен. Честно. Я приму как должное любой ответ.

Зави молча снял маску.

Никакой «неудачной пластики» не было. Только небольшое клеймо на щеке – пятиконечная звезда с крестом внутри, эмблема тюрьмы Сент-Филлип. Дуглас прижался губами к этой метке.

 

Арман сам поцеловал его. В этих поцелуях почти не было нежности – только жажда двух одиночек, понимающих, что второй такой возможности может и не случиться. Притяжение обреченных, которые могут завтра или послезавтра умереть.

 

Ту ночь они провели в спальне Дугласа. Любили друг друга почти до утра, яростно и страстно, так, как можно любить только перед смертной казнью.

Потом, когда Армана уже не будет в живых, Дуглас будет вспоминать этот жар, необычный в столь сдержанной и утонченной натуре, будет вспоминать, как любовник и брал его, и отдавался ему сам. Он будет думать о том, что никому не доверял настолько, никого не боготворил так, никому в особенные, заветные минуты не обещал бросить под ноги всю галактику.

Пройдет время, и мечту Дугласа почти осуществит его потомок, хвастаясь перед любимым полной победой над Федерацией. Но такова судьба линии Бома – любить тех, кому не нужны все эти разрушенные города и земли, впитывающие без разбора кровь своих и чужих.

Вот чего Дуглас не увидит даже в предсмертных видениях – может, и к лучшему.


	16. Chapter 16

Полковник Аурелиано Буэндиа поднял тридцать два вооруженных восстания и все тридцать два проиграл… Сам он уцелел после четырнадцати покушений на его жизнь, семидесяти трех засад, расстрела и чашки кофе с такой порцией стрихнина, которая могла бы убить лошадь. Он отказался от ордена Почета, пожалованного ему президентом республики. Он стал верховным главнокомандующим революционных сил, облеченным судебной и военной властью, простиравшейся от одной границы страны до другой, и человеком, которого правительство боялось больше всего… От всего этого осталась только названная его именем улица в Макондо.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

 

Дуглас Бома за свою долгую жизнь успел повоевать столько, сколько хватило бы на нескольких блонди. Когда-то давно он был настоящим цепным псом Федерации – но это было давно, еще когда об экспедиции «Бездны» еще и не думали. Теперь же он готовился воевать с той страной, которая его взрастила.

Он перенес большую часть укреплений и военных ресурсов на спутники Амой и решил дать бой армии Федерации на территории Аргентум, или же Силвер-Мун (так называли первую «луну» - по имени, данному луне, или по городку, разместившемуся там).

Защиту Амой, Дуглас доверил своему наследнику-блонди. В ту пору Дориан Бома был высоким утонченным юношей, казавшимся хрупкой хрустальной статуэткой по сравнению с грубоватым шумным «отцом». В его светлых волосах уже мелькала седина – не знавший детства, он являл собой нечто среднее между взрослым и дитям. Через много столетий эту черту унаследует его дальний потомок, который войдет в историю как Дориан Второй.

Бома-младший не испытывал тревоги, прощаясь с отцом. Прозрачно-серый взгляд был холоден и спокоен.

\- Я оправдаю ваше доверие, - сказал он Дугласу, провожая его в космопорт.

 

*

 

Рассчитывали, что сражение начнется на территории спутника, но федералы напали на полдня раньше, чем было, собственно говоря, официально объявлено противостояние, и атаковали не военный поселок, а патрульный шаттл.

Видимо, Дуглас был готов и к такому повороту событий, потому что шаттл управлялся изготовленным по идее Зави аппаратом, имитировавшим деятельность пилота. С подобным «руководством» шаттл кружил по заданной траектории, передавая информацию с камер в штаб, а при первом же вражеском выстреле взорвался.

Начинка из горючих средств, которые Бома смешал в поистине адскую смесь, вспыхнула еле контролируемым пламенем, захватывая в эпицентр взрыва те вражеские корабли, которые приблизились на слишком уж короткую дистанцию. Их было немного – но всего одна заметавшаяся из-за паники руководителя шлюпка перенесла огонь на несколько кораблей побольше.

Этот взрыв стал сигналом для остальной части армии. Дуглас действовал молниеносно, посылая малочисленные группы и начиненные взрывчаткой старые шлюпки, чтобы разделить армию противника на части, разрушить связь в едином целом и посеять панику.

Позже он говорил: «мои враги были и моими главными союзниками – всего один импульс страха, и с ними было кончено».

Здесь он был в своей стихии. Здесь он был богом войны.

 

*

Бои длились неделю без перерыва. Дуглас спал всего по часу-два в сутки, но чувствовал себя свежим и бодрым. В перерывах между перестрелками он умудрялся даже писать письма в потрепанном блокноте – карандашные строки неразборчивым почерком, наброски без начала и конца. Наброски, которые будут найдены, только когда уже ни Армана, ни его самого не будет в живых.

 

«Там, где ты, сейчас идут дожди. Там, где я – полыхает огонь. Почему дождь не может заглушить пылающего огня?..

Смятые простыни. Я отдавался тебе, принимая тебя в себя с такой страстью, что, будь я женщиной, мы бы, наверное, зачали ребенка.

Я брал тебя, ловил губами твой стон, я хотел, чтобы ты не помнил прошлого, чтобы были только мы.

Мы с тобой больше семья, чем все наши родные. Губы мои до сих пор горячи от твоих поцелуев…».

 

*

В Силвер-Мун целую неделю жили только на кофе и на жажде победить. А в это время на Амой, Мариус Эм вел дневник, день за днем записывая то, что его тревожило.

 

«Меня беспокоит наш общий Отец. Адельберт становится непохожим на себя. С тех пор, как Дуглас покинул «столицу», он не находит себе места, а иногда мне страшно смотреть в его глаза. С точки зрения медицины это может быть обыкновенный стресс, но я чувствую – что-то не так. Профессиональная интуиция?».


	17. Chapter 17

Когда все уже было сказано, полковник Геринельдо Маркес обвел взглядом пустынные улицы, увидел капли воды, повисшие на ветках миндальных деревьев, и почувствовал, что погибает от одиночества.

– Аурелиано, – грустно отстучал он ключом, – в Макондо идет дождь.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Война еще шла. Дуглас не позволял армии Федерации пересечь границы Амой. По его поручению Дориан связался через посредников с наемниками без гражданства, и даже начал переговоры с пиратами, обещая за помощь деньги и самые лучшие секс-игрушки из новых питомников. Строгой и спокойной натуре сына была чужда беспринципность отца, но младший Бома повиновался, не смея ни словом возразить, даже на расстоянии.

«Монашка!» - бывало, ворчал Дуглас.

Против генетики было не пойти – вековое наследие служителей церкви дало сбой в нем самом, но отразилось в сыне, который, даже будучи уже блонди, а не обычным человеком, напоминал Дугласу оставленную семью.

 

Даже ночью на Амой бывало светло, будто днем – взрывы над спутниками Аргентум и Аурум были видны в лиловом небе. Дожди шли и шли, и казалось, что это сама планета плачет от непосильной ноши.

 

«На Амой идут дожди. Адельберт не спит сутками, его что-то тревожит. Теодор говорит, что у него есть план для победы, и ухмыляется», - сообщал Арман по дальней связи, и все думал, придут ли хотя бы эти короткие строки.

«Знаю», - коротко отвечал Дуглас. – «Клэр ждет моих приказов».

 

Если Бома изматывал противников агрессией, устрашая взрывами и безжалостными убийствами, то Клэр помог ему, использовав против федералов их же собственное вечное оружие. Предательство.

 

В один день Гектор Минк – исполняя обязанности заболевшего Адельберта – объявил, что у правительства Амой больше нет финансов, чтобы поддерживать Дугласа Бома, что экономика на грани краха и что предатели есть в самом правительстве. Он официально отрекся от Теодора Клэра вместе с корпусом подчиненных оного.

Хранил настороженное молчание Арман Зави, и те в Федерации, кто знали, кем на самом деле являлся глава СБ Амой, говорили: «если Каннингем отказался от своей пешки, значит эта личность уже исчерпала себя. Но почему бы не принять изгнанника и не обратить его против своих? Предательство подорвет боевой дух колонии».

 

Через шесть дней после заявления Минка, амойский военный корпус во главе с Теодором Клэром присоединился к войскам, назначенным для новой атаки на Силвер-Мун. Следующей же ночью его подчиненные убили командиров федеральных корпусов и открыли амойцам доступ ко всем стратегическим ресурсам, которые Федерация намеревалась использовать против Бома.

 

Это была последняя вспышка, завершившая войну в пользу Амой.

 

Дуглас вернулся в дождливый, мрачный и темный вечер. Но направился не в свой дом, а объявился на пороге квартиры Армана.

Мокрый до нитки, и оттого еще сильнее пахнущий порохом, кровью, землей и трупами, он появился перед любовником. Арман как раз недавно принимал душ, и вышел, одетый в теплый мягкий халат. 

Дуглас прикрыл глаза, вдыхая нежный аромат шампуня и мыла – чистый, приятный, мирный запах. Мир… как давно это было – будто в другой жизни, далекой, которая почти не помнилась теперь.

 

\- Ты совсем промок, - сказал Арман. – Не стой на пороге, быстрее заходи и сразу под горячий душ. Волк упрямый!..

 

Дуглас молча послушал его, а затем так же молча пришел в его спальню, будто хищник за своей добычей.

Он не говорил нежных слов, будто исчерпал свой запас разговорчивости в ту ночь перед отъездом на войну. Будто все, что осталось не сказанным, шелестел дождь, который казался бесконечным.

 

*

 

Мирный договор с Федерацией подписывали уже дипломаты «нового поколения» - Гектор Минк и Юлиан Джейд. Это было первое появление блонди как «первых лиц» планеты. Высокие, поражающие холодной ледяной красотой, они будто подавляли прилетевших на Амой представителей бывшей метрополии.

Гектор был точной копией Адельберта. Синеглазый, со светло-золотыми прямыми волосами, он усвоил от своего отца-создателя и хищную грацию движений, - в отличие от собратьев, довольно быстро преодолев период механичности мимики и жестов. Юлиан унаследовал туманно-серый взгляд Армана Зави, но в остальном производил впечатление совершенно нового существа. Темное золото волос струилось по его плечам крупными волнами, чувственный рот улыбался маняще, будто обещая то, что никогда не будет выполнено. Юлиан не осознавал силы своей внешности, удивленно глядя на застывших в изумлении гостей.

У него были манеры ребенка, долгое время просидевшего взаперти и не знающего мира. Вместе с хитрым, ловким Минком он составлял отличную рабочую пару. Они были как охотник и приманка, отвлекающая дичь.

 

Несмотря на победу в борьбе за независимость, охота только начиналась.


	18. Chapter 18

– Разве можно жениться на родной тетке? – спросил удивленный Аурелиано Хосе.

– Не только на тетке, – ответил ему один из солдат. – Ведь ради чего воюем мы против попов? Чтобы каждый мог жениться хоть на собственной матери.

 

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Оливер Мэннинг был назначен постоянным послом на Амой. Он въехал в новое здание, еще пахнущее той специфической смесью запахов краски, дерева, синтетики и тканей, свойственной необжитым домам. Первые дома для дипломатов еще не достигли той роскоши, которую позже создаст Юлиан Джейд и продолжат его потомки. Это были простые, функциональные здания – даже не небоскребы.

Квартал для дипломатов был совсем крохотный – с десяток гостевых домов, из которых только шесть были обжиты. Всё вокруг еще сияло новизной.

 

Посол как раз достиг шестидесяти лет: благоприятный при средней длительности жизни в галактике период, солидная зрелость, почти вершина опыта. Выглядел он при этом намного моложе, причем, не прибегая к пластическим операциям, исключительно с помощью естественных методов, таких как здоровый образ жизни, воздержание от беспорядочных связей и регулярные занятия спортом.

Его внешность производила самое приятное впечатление, он до сих пор нравился женщинам, вызывая у них вполне искренние чувства. Овдовев на пятидесятом году жизни, через пять лет он женился вновь, так как послу не подобает быть холостым или вдовцом. Причем – это долго обсуждалось в прессе – избранницей его стала юная Лаура Каннингем, то ли двоюродная, то ли троюродная сестра «того самого Каннингема, вроде бы погибшего». Впрочем, несмотря на историю с Эдмондом (вся правда о которой осталась в узких кругах), семейство это считалось надежным и преданным Федерации.

 

Посольскую чету и прибывших с ними секретарей и помощников поразила жизнь на Амой. Если Оливер Мэннинг еще был готов видеть расцвет технологий в столице, после войны названной Танагурой, и расцвет разврата в Мидасе – туристической части колонии… то остальные были шокированы.

Одним делом было знать что-то по сводкам или слухам, и совсем другим – наблюдать своими глазами, как на приемах Дуглас Бома держит Армана Зави под руку, танцует с ним, как гостей развлекают откровенными пэт-шоу. Здесь было разрешено все, что считалось непристойным или неестественным в Федерации.

В Федерации государство и лидеры разнообразных церквей не одобряли экспериментов с геномом человека – здесь искусственная элита была в составе правительства. Эксперименты в области военной техники, медицины, образования – все в порядке вещей.

И агрессивная чувственность культуры, проникающая буквально повсюду.

 

*

\- А жаль, что Зави не нашел себе женщину – было бы обидно, если бы такой мужчина не оставил потомства, - будто невзначай, сказала Лаура после приема.

\- На Амой женского населения мало. Одна женщина на девять мужчин. Говорят, здесь излучение, к которому женские особи слабо устойчивы, - холодно ответил Оливер.

Он знал, на что идет, взяв супругу из рода Каннингемов – те лелеяли женщин в своем роду, как куколок, способных быть лишь достойными спутницами, не более. Лаура жила в довольно замкнутом кругу, пока не вышла замуж, и даже троюродного брата почти не знала. Но сейчас этот щебет раздражал Мэннинга.

 

\- Такой утонченный – и с этим неотесанным военным! – расчесывая волосы, Лаура продолжала болтать о скандальной парочке. – Хм, Бома… случайно не брат патера Томаса Бома и профессора теологии Джозефа Бома? Хотя мне кажется, скорее всего однофамилец. Чтобы нео-квакеры, да допустили подобный позор!..

\- Они выгнали младшего братца, еще до того как он достиг совершеннолетия. Вот ведь, подлецам везет, - вздохнул Оливер. – Профессор Джозеф когда-то преподавал в Дипломатическом Корпусе, он достойный учитель, способный воспитать в будущих представителях страны чувство долга – а его кто вспомнит лет, скажем, через сто? Будут помнить такую дрянь, как Дуглас. К слову, дорогая, если тебе уж так приглянулось здешнее светское общество… попробуешь подействовать своими женскими чарами на кого-либо из них? Мужчины в постели болтливы, не думаю, что блонди станут исключением.

Лаура лишь засмеялась.

 

*

 

Однако попытки Лауры приблизиться к элите подобным образом потерпели полный крах. Блонди были холодны и спокойны, будто айсберги. Чувства испытывал разве что Парис Клэр, да и то не к кому-либо «со стороны», а к своему генетическому отцу. Намного выше и крупнее Теодора (будто так и остановившегося на степени роста и вида подростка), молодой блонди носил отца на руках, обнимал его, целовал в губы, никого не смущаясь. Сам Теодор иногда чувствовал себя неловко от таких проявлений привязанности, инопланетники шептались неодобрительно…

А Дуглас как-то так и сказал при всех:

\- Да что тут такого? Ради этого ведь я и воевал – чтобы можно было кому угодно жить с кем угодно. Хоть и сыну с отцом!


	19. Chapter 19

Говоря так, он еще не знал, что гораздо легче начать войну, чем кончить ее. Ему понадобился почти год кровавой жестокости, чтобы вынудить правительство предложить выгодные для повстанцев условия мира, и еще один год, чтобы убедить своих сторонников в необходимости принять эти условия.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Максимилиан Зави и Мариус Эм сидели в комнате, служившей в части башни, принадлежавшей Адельберту, чем-то вроде гостиной. Пили чай, разговаривали о недавних приемах для инопланетных гостей.

\- Скажи, Мариус, блонди должны быть лишены влечения? – поинтересовался Максимилиан. – Что говорит на этот счет Отец, какими он нас создавал?

Эм задумался, глядя на собеседника. Внешность Максимилиана давала представление, каким, возможно, был Арман до того, как стал скрывать свое лицо под маской. Тонкие, нежные черты, подобные облику какого-нибудь аристократа со старинных портретов; разве что хищный разрез глаз выдавал «метку» Бома. Пепельного оттенка волосы вились крупными локонами, спадавшими на плечи в причудливом беспорядке. Характером Макс тоже напоминал генетического отца – хотя за точностью, безукоризненной вежливостью и честностью скрывалась жестокость Дугласа, готовая вырваться на волю в любой момент.

\- Адельберт мало говорил со мной на эту тему раньше, теперь же и вовсе стал молчалив… с ним что-то происходит, - наконец сказал генетик. – Однако в идеале блонди должны стать рациональной расой, чуждой такого рудимента, как эмоции. Половое влечение?.. хм, или сведено до минимума, или, в крайнем случае, направлено на объект, который не может быть опасным. Смотри сам, из всех нас влюблен только Парис, но он выбрал Теодора. Это патология с точки зрения обычных гуманоидов, но выгодно в нынешних условиях: можно быть на сто процентов уверенными, что выболтанные в постели слова останутся в кругу посвященных.

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь меня, - ответил Зави-младший, сделав глоток чая. – Мне не нравится, что эта госпожа Мэннинг пытается соблазнить своими чарами хоть кого-то.

Мариус засмеялся.

\- Хоть кого-то? Она выбрала своей целью Юлиана, как самого мягкого и нежного из всех нас. Откуда ей знать, что этот образец чистейшей красоты сам не замечает своей сногсшибательной внешности!

\- Ты не слышал, что было на вчерашнем приеме, - поведал Максимилиан. – Один делец, из тех, с которыми договаривался Дин, сказал Юлиану: «я умираю от вашего очарования!». А тот посмотрел на него и спросил: «неужели я болезнь, чтобы от меня умирали?». Но Мэннингов не мешало бы убрать отсюда.

 

*

 

Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Не прошло и недели после этого разговора, как в Мидасе нашли мертвым гражданина нейтральной планеты, пребывавшего на Амой по торговым делам. Смерть была явно насильственной.

Спустя день – второе убийство, на сей раз служащего из посольства. Еще через несколько дней – смерть руби из дипломатического ведомства: суицид по всем признакам, но версия убийства не исключалась.

Господин Мэннинг официально заявил, что Амой является опасной планетой, и что Федерация должна защитить права невинных туристов, оказавшихся под угрозой.

 

\- Я потерял два договора, со мной отказались вести переговоры, - вскоре сообщил Корнелиус Дин. – Пять государств намерены ввести эмбарго на амойские технологии и товары.

\- Петов не распродадим, - присвистнул Дуглас.

\- Продадим, но с меньшей прибылью, чем ждали, - ответил Дин. – Те страны, которые еще поддерживают отношения с нами, могут выступить посредниками. Вопрос в том, долго ли мы на такой торговле продержимся. Следует найти настоящих виновников убийств.

 

Бома улыбнулся ему.

Был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а Корнелиус заключит выгодные сделки, даже если всё в галактике станет гореть и пылать. Появление на свет Дина было своеобразным казусом: создавая его, внешность и интеллект ученых «Бездны» Адельберт совместил с ДНК ссыльного, осужденного за финансовые махинации. Минка заинтересовали чутье на деньги и авантюризм, позволившие пареньку с улицы нажить состояние, просвистеть заработанное за менее чем сутки, обобрать толстосумов заново (некоторых и дважды), и повторить такой цикл несколько раз до попадания в тюрьму. Итак, будущая линия Дин стала бомбой замедленного действия: аристократичный фасад скрывал предприимчивость и наглость самого низкого пошиба.

 

\- Федерация сама и стоит за этими убийствами, - сказал Теодор. – Доказательства у меня в скором времени будут. Но даже это от войны нас не спасет.

\- Ты на этот раз останешься дома, - предупредил его Парис. – Будешь руководить разведкой из тыла, а на линию огня пойду я.

\- Но…

\- Я не буду рисковать тобой.

 

*

 

Несмотря на то, что Клэр с сыном подбирались к истинным виновникам убийств, обстановка нагнеталась. Пропаганда Федерации стремилась создать образ жителей «колонии Амой» как кровожадных угнетателей. Супруги Мэннинг покинули свой дом в квартале для дипломатов тайно, ночью, даже оставив половину своих вещей.

Информационное противостояние шло полным ходом. Если на стороне Федерации были превосходство в числе средств и поддержка со стороны религиозных организаций всех мастей, то у Амой – небольшая, но единая в своих желаниях и целях команда, готовая рассмотреть любые, даже самые абсурдные, идеи.

 

Корнелиус вытащил на свет самые грязные торговые дела как Федерации, так и дружественных ей планет. Все, что должно было оставаться тайной, все утечки информации – всё шло в ход. Он лично говорил с самыми мерзкими личностями, прибывавшими на Амой для нелегальных делишек, давал визы торговцам, репутация которых вызывала отвращение у всей галактики: всё ради крупиц выгодных знаний. Тем временем Юлиан работал с прессой и дипломатами. Его искренность и мягкость производила впечатление на всех. Лишь свои знали, что советов в самых рискованных махинациях Дин просил именно у этого нежного создания.

 

Казалось, войны можно избежать: Парис задержал преступников, те сознались, что действовали по приказу господина Мэннинга и получали от него деньги. Но как только это стало известно, Федерация ввела «миротворческие» войска на Аурум – второй спутник Амой.

 

*

 

\- Они решили, что мы будем мстить, и намерены сделать ход первыми, - сказал Дуглас. – Хорошо, посмотрим. Космопорт «Золотая Луна» я им, так и быть, уступлю, но дальше поселения Барро-Альто они не продвинутся.

В зале заседаний был включен экран, шла прямая трансляция передачи из Федерации. Сначала выступил диктор, а после священник в нео-квакерском облачении пламенно обращался к населению родины и других планет, прося объединиться в борьбе с безбожниками, кровосмесителями и садистами.

\- А он хорошо осведомлен как для патера, - ехидно сказал Корнелиус.

Дуглас отвлекся от блокнота, в котором чертил план, как только патер начал проповедь.

\- О какую харю я вижу! – фыркнул он. – Томас, братец-кролик. Их величество святоша решили поиграться в большую политику. Томми-Томми, а сколько раз я говорил, что брать чужие игрушки нехорошо.

\- Дуглас, что за манеры, - Арман подтолкнул его в бок.

\- Мне предстоит война, а ты опять о манерах. Как я люблю твою выдержку!

 

 

В тот день, планируя стратегию защиты, Дуглас еще не знал, что она перерастет в нападение и перерастет в кровавое побоище. Но начать войну намного легче, чем закончить.


	20. Chapter 20

Упорное повторение одних и тех же имен на протяжении долгой истории семьи позволяло сделать выводы, казавшиеся Урсуле вполне окончательными. В то время как все Аурелиано были нелюдимыми и обладали проницательным умом, все Хосе Аркадио отличались порывистым, предприимчивым характером и были отмечены знаком трагической обреченности.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Адельберт перебирал распечатки самых новых фото, с одного из недавних приемов. Смотрел на идеально прекрасные лица блонди и будто не верил, что это его создания, придуманные им самим и выращенные в его собственной лаборатории.

Наверно, из всех блонди, кого он создал, только Мариус стал таким, как он задумал. То же ожидалось и от остальных, комбинации генов были просчитаны идеально. Адельберт ведь столько суток провел, обдумывая малейшую деталь.

Но результат иногда оказывался совсем иным.

Да, каждый из тринадцати блонди соответствовал по своим способностям определенной сфере деятельности. Эм был талантливым медиком и генетиком. Линию Бома предназначили для войны, линию Клэр – для разведки. Максимилиан Зави должен был со временем занять место Армана как главы службы безопасности, Элиану Розену поручили дела Танагуры, а Леонард Лагат стал заведовать Мидасом – таким образом закрепилось разделение города на «базу ученых и военных» и «кварталы для потребностей граждан и туристов». Жозеф Салас был предназначен для дел, связанных с обучением новых кадров. Корнелиус Дин, Антуан Уоллес и Клод Белл заведовали различными направлениями экономики.

Казалось бы, всё распланировано до мелочи. А гены, тем не менее, вырывались из-под контроля, как у людей, рожденных в естественных условиях!

Адельберт мечтал об элите, лишенной всех человеческих недостатков. Это и оставалось лишь мечтой.

 

Страсть Париса к генетическому отцу стала первым тревожным звоночком. Клэр-младший никого не защищал с таким пылом, никому не доверял настолько. Было удивительно видеть лишенную любого эгоизма и рационализма привязанность в воине, разведчике, ищейке. Парис мог жестоко расправляться со шпионами Федерации – и, возвращаясь в Эос, садиться у ног Теодора и тереться щекой о колени отца.

 

Позже – не это ли виделось Адельберту в бредовых снах? – точно так же безумно привяжется к своему отцу Сиэль Клэр, надолго закрыв свое сердце от всех остальных и закрывшись после смерти Леона от любых эмоций, кроме страсти к холодному блеску оружия.

 

Вторым покой Адельберта смутил Корнелиус Дин. Доля генов каторжника и мошенника была в нем незначительной – но каков же был шок ученого, когда низменные страстишки в сочетании с гениальностью дали результат, подобный цветам зла, распустившимся посреди пустыря!

Когда впервые возник вопрос, на что финансировать войны с Федерацией, Дин ответил мгновенно: «Производство и продажа наркотиков. Легализация самых легких в Мидасе, продажа тяжелых – нелегально. Уже с первой удачной продажи мы покроем значительную часть расходов».

Адельберту и Арману этот подход претил, но Дуглас и Теодор были за. К тому же искушение быстрых денег и угроза войны с сильным противником выбора не давали. Бома еще и добавил масла в огонь: «Наша совесть уже потеряла девственность, когда мы стали торговать развлечениями и сексом. Так что наркота роли не играет!».

Впрочем, Адельберта потрясло не столько это решение, сколько энтузиазм, с которым Корнелиус бросался на самые рискованные, наглые, денежные и откровенно грязные сделки. Он будто играл в одному ему понятную игру, с наслаждением ребенка, обрывающего лапки жуку.

 

Через много лет эту его особенность унаследует Вольфганг Дин, добавив в игру к козырям интеллекта и экономики древнюю «науку страсти» и не стесняясь склонять весы выгоды в свою сторону, очаровывая противника подобным способом.

 

Максимилиан Зави унаследовал от Дугласа Бома не только взгляд, как планировалось изначально. Наследник Армана стал более жестоким, будто вместе со всего одной «чуждой» особенностью получил в дар всю историю ошибок второго из «отцов».

Его праправнук Кристиан проявит эти склонности в полной степени, превратив базы СБ в настоящие застенки, достойные древней инквизиции.

 

Жозефа Саласа ученый избегал, иногда начиная откровенно ненавидеть. В том, как холодно и равнодушно этот блонди составлял программы – как машина, глядя на экран светло-желтым взглядом – Адельберт видел задатки личности, склонной к муштре и дрессировке в качестве метода.

 

Понадобится четыре поколения, чтобы вытравить в линии это безразличие ко всему живому…

 

Созданная «идеальная»элита была далека от идеала, казавшегося звездой на дне колодца. Адельберт терял желание жить.

Для того ли он покинул Федерацию, чтобы «обетованная земля» стала хищником, пожирающим всё, до чего может дотянуться?..

 

Чахнущие миндальные деревья.

Неестественные страсти созданий, почтительно зовущих его Отцом – хороша ли замена ханжеству покинутой родины?..

 

Таковы были плоды, которые Адельберт пожинал теперь.


	21. Chapter 21

– Гадина! – крикнула Урсула.

Амаранта, начавшая складывать в сундук одежду, решила, что мать укусил скорпион.

– Где он? – испуганно спросила она.

– Кто?

– Скорпион, – объяснила Амаранта.

Урсула ткнула пальцем в сердце.

– Здесь, – сказала она.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

«Там, где я сейчас, не пахнут цветы и не видно света лун.

Столько дорог, столько космических трасс – иногда мне кажется, что пыль странствий навеки въелась в тело и даже в мою душу.

Я думаю о тебе сейчас, когда играю в эту игру со смертью. Я рискую, но я уверен, что вернусь к тебе и буду любить тебя с еще большим пылом, чем прежде.

Любимый, я знаю, моя страсть слишком груба для тебя. Но поверь, когда я вернусь, я буду нежен, нежнее той ночи, что укутает нас, будто плащом.

Мне хочется любить тебя на ковре в нашей гостиной, у огромного окна – чтобы звезды становились свидетелями нашего танца, самого древнего танца в мире…».

 

Для новой войны Дуглас продумал рискованный ход. С его легкой руки пропаганда Амой внушала, будто сила планеты держится только на нем одном, будто, стоит убить его, Танагура падет под ноги завоевателей сама.

Будто на дичь, он приманивал силы Федерации на себя и свой корпус, оставив Дориана в столице и корпуса Клэра-старшего и Клэра-младшего на спутниках.

 

Дуглас знал, что и без нагнетания обстановки самым опасным в правительстве бывшей колонии считают именно его. Он умело использовал то, что Томас желал ему отомстить и выставлял чуть ли не новым Посланником Тьмы. Все речи патера о «проклятой планете и проклятых выродках» он оборачивал в выгоду себе.

Армия Федерации следовала за ним, а он избегал решающего сражения, продвигаясь вместе со своими войсками подальше от Амой.

 

Главнокомандующий военными силами Федерации дал приказ: «преследовать корпус Бома, заставляя передвигаться в направлении Нью-Виргинии. Там дадим бой, окружив его со всех сторон».

Как раз на Нью-Виргинии обитала и родня Дугласа, и многим наблюдателям это казалось знаком – что волка убьют в покинутой им норе.

Но вышло все иначе.

 

Следом за первоначальным космическим флотом Бома выступили несколько корпусов поменьше, маскируясь под нейтральные торговые или пассажирские корабли с охраной. Они мелкими группами, на расстоянии, повторяли тот же путь, что и Дуглас, маскируясь от радаров врага.

 

Бой начался неподалеку от Нью-Виргинии. Войска генерала Коллинза почти без усилий пробили первую линию обороны, созданную Дугласом, что укрепило боевой дух федералов.

«Мы разгромим его армию и убьем его», - сказал главнокомандующий, посылая корабли против второй линии.

Тем временем первые корабли Бома перестроились в «хвост» корпуса, и военные, работавшие на них, получили время для отдыха и восстановления сил. Точно так же отступил и второй поток, третий дал федералам бой, но в решающий момент скрылся за следующей «стеной».

 

Сражение затягивалось. Коллинз рассчитывал, что за половину суток он точно разгромит Бома, однако Дуглас еще держался, выматывая армию Федерации краткими противостояниями, похожими на осиные укусы.

 

Атака. Еще одна.

Дуглас планомерно выжимал из врагов все силы. Казалось, его войско бесконечно – одну линию обороны сменяла другая, перетасовываясь картами в колоде.

 

Скрепя сердце, Коллинз объявил сутки перемирия, в течение которых армии не должны были атаковать друг друга. Но Бома и не рвался в атаку – ночью он напал на саму планету. Его корабли обстреляли военные порты Нью-Виргинии и нанесли повреждения линиям коммуникации, обрывая связь планеты с центром.

Пока подчиненные разрушали самые важные военные объекты, Дуглас вместе с небольшим отрядом направился туда, где не бывал уже несколько десятков лет – в отчий дом.

 

*

 

Большой, рассчитанный на несколько поколений, белый и светлый дом семьи Бома дремал в предрассветных лучах. Только в одном окне горел свет – профессор Джозеф не спал, сидел в гостиной и читал книгу.

Дуглас вскрыл замок отмычкой, пройдя в комнату по темному коридору. Не нуждался в том, чтобы включать свет – даже спустя годы знал в этом доме мельчайшую мелочь, знал неизменность быта своего рода.

Услышав его шаги – тяжелые, будто грохочущие – Джозеф обернулся. Тут-то его и настигла пуля в лоб.

 

Выстрел прозвучал громко, отчетливо, разбудив всех домочадцев. Тетка, дядя, брат Томас, сестра с мужем и сыновьями – все выбежали вниз, с ужасом глядя на Дугласа. Дети прижимались к матери. Томас вышел вперед, брезгливо спросил:

\- Зачем ты пришел? Почему ты убил Джозефа?

Дуглас засмеялся.

\- Где это видано, чтобы у Посланника Тьмы в предках были священники! 

Жестом велев солдатам окружить родственников, не давая уйти, он выстрелил в Томаса.

\- Хотя бы малышей пощади… - взмолилась сестра.

\- Клара, ты ведь, прежде чем прислушиваться к просьбам помочь чужим детям, сначала интересовалась, какой они веры, - напомнил Дуглас. – Даже твоя святость и благотворительность имела границы, а я тем более не святой.

Следующие выстрелы убили мальчишек.

 

Тетка вскрикнула:

\- Пророчество сбылось…ты и есть тот ребенок со скорпионьим хвостом, который погубит всю нашу семью!

\- Где же ты видишь этот хвост? – спросил он, стреляя в нее, будто нарочно выбирая болевые точки так, чтобы вызвать длительные и сильные мучения.

\- В твоем сердце… - прохрипела женщина. – Будь ты проклят…

 

Убив всех своих родных до единого и покидая дом, Дуглас вдруг остановился и поднял книгу, выпавшую из рук Джозефа. Раскрытая страница была залита кровью, но все же он смог прочесть слова:

«Клятва ведет их, и она же предаст их, и вырвет у них те самые сокровища, которые они поклялись добыть. Ко злу приведут те деяния, что начнутся с добрых побуждений; и произойдет это от предательства родича родичем и от страха предательства. Вечно Обездоленными будут они.

Неправедно пролили вы кровь своих родичей, и запятнали землю Амана. За кровь вы заплатите кровью, и за пределами Амана будете жить под сенью Смерти. Ибо хотя Эру назначил вам быть бессмертными в Эа, и не подвержены вы болезням, но можете быть убиты и будете убиты: оружием, муками и тоской; и ваши бездомные души придут в Мандос. Там надолго поселитесь вы, и будете тосковать по телам, и мало найдете жалости к себе, хотя бы все, убитые вами, просили за вас».


	22. Chapter 22

До его сознания не дошли мелкие, но хватающие за душу разрушения, учиненные в доме временем, разрушения, которые после столь длительного отсутствия потрясли бы любого человека, сохранившего живыми свои воспоминания. Ничто не отозвалось болью в его сердце: ни облупившаяся штукатурка на стенах, ни лохмотья паутины по углам, ни запущенные бегонии, ни источенные термитами балки, ни поросшие мхом косяки дверей, – он не попался ни в одну из всех этих коварных ловушек, расставленных для него тоской.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Бессмысленные и беспощадные убийства, которые совершил Дуглас, вызвали в Федерации панику. "Что еще может натворить этот сумасшедший?!". Этот вопрос задавали все, от простых обывателей до политиков. В половине штатов государства люди выходили на демонстрации, требуя прекратить войну. После нескольких масштабных акций президент Говард Уолдорф вынужден был подписать договор о пятилетнем перемирии с Амой.

 

Дуглас вернулся. Но в этот раз его не ждал уют домашнего очага. Узнав о кровавом убийстве семьи Бома в Федерации, Арман пребывал в состоянии какого-то оцепенения. Ничем не интересовался, ничего не делал, даже о себе самом заботился через силу. Жилье как-то быстро пришло в запустение.

И все же Дуглас не заметил ни пыли на всех поверхностях, ни хлама, ни забытых где попало чашек из-под кофе - ни одной из этих меток безысходности и равнодушия.

Как прежде, он обнял любовника; Арман не оттолкнул, но и прежней силы и ласки в этих объятиях не было.

 

Ночью Арман принимал страсть Дугласа без всякого удовольствия, по привычке. Он презирал партнера, а еще больше - себя, за то, что не хватило воли порвать эту связь. Ни после прежних выходок Бома, ни даже после такого чудовищного проступка.

 

Пока Гектор и Юлиан принимали новое посольство Федерации и работали над договорами, Арман пытался продолжать работу над своими проектами, но все дела из рук валились. Он думал только о репортаже с Нью-Виргинии, о светлом доме, запятнанном кровью, и о людях, которых убил Дуглас. И винил себя в том, что допустил это, что не разглядел в близком человеке задатков садиста и мерзавца.

Дуглас будто и не подозревал о том, что мучило Армана. Искренне удивлялся, когда тот срывался по мелочам, начиная ругать его за что-нибудь несущественное. Обнимал, шептал какие-нибудь ласковые глупости... И это непонимание злило Армана еще больше: как можно, совершив такой ужасный поступок, веселиться, смотреть по телевизору чемпионат галактики по гонкам и пить пиво?!

Не раз он хотел высказать этот вопрос, но что-то всегда останавливало.

 

*

 

Дуглас не жалел ни о чем, вполне уверенно считая поэтической выдумкой все муки совести, мысли и сны об убитых и прочую чушь вроде "кровавых мальчиков в глазах". О таком пишут слабонервные поэты, видевшие войну только в кино!

Однако убитая семья напоминала о себе в его родном сыне, в этом спокойном юноше с туманно-серыми глазами.

Когда-то Бома дразнил наследника "монашкой" за излишнюю принципиальность и неприятие решений вроде "меняем пэтов на травку, травку на пули, готово, идем воевать". Со временем то ли прозвище влияло на Дориана, то ли гены, но что случилось, то случилось.

 

Наследственность более чем двадцати поколений служителей церкви дала сбой в самом Дугласе, но проявилась в Дориане, необыкновенно ярко для блонди. Лишенный детства, повзрослевший искусственно, он сохранил мечтательность, удивительную в существе, задуманном как рациональное. Дориан как-то сразу полюбил книги обо всем сверхъестественном и классическую музыку, с удовольствием слушая даже церковную.

Как-то Адельберт спросил его: 

\- Неужели ты веришь в божества или что-то подобное? Ведь и тебя, и всё вокруг тебя создал искусственный разум.

\- Не верю, - ответил Дориан. - Я знаю, что боги - это выдумка. Но я завидую тем, кто в это верит. Им есть на что надеяться. Им... теплее.

 

Отец и сын были друг для друга чужими существами с самого начала, но после гибели нью-виргинских Бома, спокойно-безразличное сосуществание начало перерастать в открытую вражду.

 

За то время, что Дуглас был на войне, Дориан успел научиться играть на пианино. И однажды, придя домой, Бома-старший услышал мелодию, которую не ожидал слышать еще когда-либо, тем более здесь, на Амой, в своей части Эос.

Сын бережно касался черно-белых клавиш, тихонько напевал слова древней песни на давно мертвом языке. И это будто возвращало Дугласа в прошлое.

Он не выдержал и быстрыми шагами подошел к сыну.

\- Еще раз услышу, что ты в моем доме играешь эту поебень, вышвырну к ебаной матери! - рявкнул Дуглас и ударил Дориана по лицу.

У юноши пошла кровь носом, но он неподвижно застыл на месте. В тишине было даже слышно, как алая кровь капает на белую поверхность пианино.

 

\- Дуглас! - голос Армана прозвучал резко, будто вскрик раненной птицы. В жилье любовника он давно уже заходил как к себе домой, но такую сцену видел впервые.

Бома молчал.

Арман подошел к Дориану, протянул ему носовой платок, успокаивающе прикоснулся к плечу юноши и сказал: - Идем, я сделаю тебе холодный компресс.

 

Когда он помог Дориану остановить кровотечение, то вернулся к любовнику и взглянул со злостью, которой тот раньше не видел от него.

\- Арман, зачем ты так злишься? - спросил Дуглас. - Да, я погорячился! Но не для того я воевал против попов, чтобы завести монашку в родном доме!

\- Дуглас, если ты еще раз ударишь сына, или даже назовешь какой-нибудь из этих оскорбительных кличек, между нами все будет кончено.

\- Какие мы нежные!

\- Я сказал, ты услышал. Больше мне нечего тебе сказать.


	23. Chapter 23

Хуже этого быть не может.

Все проходит - война и чума.

Так проходит ветер по коже,

Так проходит любовь сама.

 

Я смотрю на нее, как на поезд,

Отдаляющийся от меня.

Да, теперь все совсем другое -

Ночь и белая пряжа дня.

(с) Рюрик Ивнев

 

Вскоре после этой ссоры Дориан переехал в отдельный жилой отсек башни. В те годы Эос еще не достигла гигантских размеров, которые прославили ее на всю галактику, и даже блонди приходилось ютиться в квартире довольно скромной, в которой пианино казалось гигантским зверем.

\- Ты точно не от мира сего! - сказал ему Дуглас. - Что, я ударил тебя по правой щеке, а ты и левую готов подставить?

\- Отец, будучи блонди, я намного сильнее вас физически и мог бы дать сдачи, - признал Дориан. - Но я не буду этого делать, и не из принципов или высоких рассуждений, а просто потому, что у меня не поднимется рука бить родного отца. Даже зная, что вас иногда можно остановить лишь так.

 

*

 

Арман все чаще навещал Дориана, беспокоился о нем. Блонди казался ему чище, прекраснее Дугласа - произведением искусства по сравнению с черновой версией. Этот юноша был намного ближе тонко чувствующей натуре Зави. Мыслил так же, разделял те же вкусы и во многом привычки...

Дуглас казался слишком жестоким и эгоистичным по сравнению с сыном, который с пониманием относился не только к искусству, но и к людям. И стена отчуждения росла.

 

Как же раздражала теперь Армана каждая подробность их жизни... То, как Дуглас тискал его, до боли в ребрах. Привычка любовника выражаться солдатской бранью. Громкий говор, от которого в ушах закладывало. А уж когда после рабочего дня Дуглас, плюхнувшись на кровать, звал его: "тащи сюда свою нежную тушку", - все тело охватывала нервная дрожь.

 

Бывало, Арман косился на картину, подаренную Дугласом еще в первые годы их страсти. На полотне были изображены лежащие рядом барс и волк. Жуткий китч, как и слова, с которыми подарок был преподнесен: "они будто ты и я!".

Вот так и проходит любовь.

 

Дуглас будто чувствовал это.

Притих, перестал матерно рычать, вместо любовных поползновений засыпал сразу, отодвигаясь на край постели. Он ни на что не жаловался, и эта непривычная покорность причиняла боль.

 

Время шло в напряженном молчании. Арман виделся с Дорианом все чаще, слушал, как тот играет медленные и нежные мелодии... но на душе было неспокойно.

Разве можно через столько лет вдруг полюбить другого? Или это только всплеск боли, только желание, чтобы всё было иначе?!

 

Однажды в выходной, уже предвкушая скорую встречу с Дорианом, Арман зашел на кухню. Дуглас готовил завтрак. Руки мужчины дрожали, в спокойной утренней тишине было отчетливо слышно, как то и дело звенела, падая, ложка или тяжело плюхался на пол пакет. Медленные, неспешные движения, обреченное спокойствие, с которым Дуглас справлялся с мелкими промахами, так неожиданно и резко напомнили Арману, что любовник старше его самого на шесть лет…

Эти шесть лет разницы казались несущественными в экспедиции, подаренная технологиями вечная юность и вовсе свела их к нулю, но теперь Арман ощутил, как годы берут свое, и в приливе вернувшейся нежности обнял Дугласа.

 

\- Не надо, - шепотом ответил тот. – Я уже понял, ты больше меня не любишь. Я стал тебе неинтересен, противен. Не насилуй себя.

\- Глупый! – фыркнул Арман. – Да как ты мог подумать такое?!

 

* * *

 

Мариус Эм обрадовался перемирию, пусть и достигнутому ценой столь жестокой борьбы. Он надеялся на то, что временный договор перерастет в прочный мир. Ждал времени, когда можно будет не опасаться, что все ресурсы пойдут на войну, а не на науку, не бояться за судьбы подрастающих на Амой детей.

Он радовался любой возможности понаблюдать за детьми обыкновенных, не модифицированных людей – за потомками эмигрантов. И приходил к выводу, что лишенные стадии детства собратья, при всем интеллекте и при всей силе, что-то упустили. Но окончательного решения еще не сформулировал.

 

Сколько планов еще откладывалось на будущее! Тревога за отца мешала заниматься наукой полностью. Мариус заметил, что из всех тринадцати блонди только его одного Адельберт воспринимал как сына, да и, может быть, проявлял дружелюбие и заботу к Дориану и Максимилиану. На остальных же глядел, как на чужих.

 

Приходилось быть посредником, уговаривать Адельберта не злиться на вороватость Корнелиуса, ехидство Элиана и чрезмерную рассудительность Жозефа, в которой проскальзывала нотка садизма.

Адельберт и Гектор согласились на эксперимент с выращиванием элиты начиная со стадии детства, но для начала предложили воспитать так называемую «цветную» элиту и сравнить характеристики новых юношей и девушек с первым потоком, который пришел в жизнь взрослым.

Для подготовки к этой стадии требовались здания на интернат для детей и высшее учебное заведение для подрастающей элиты. Вот тут-то и столкнулись представители более чем противоположных типов характера и темперамента.

Расположение зданий и их вид должны были проектировать Элиан Розен и Леонард Лагат, программы же воспитания и обучения принадлежали к сфере деятельности Жозефа Саласа. Если Розен и Лагат были изначально задуманы как главы схожих ведомств и в чем-то как рабочая пара, уравновешивающая друг друга, то одиночка Жозеф не мог найти общий язык ни с тем, ни с другим.

 

Первый конфликт между ними состоялся еще несколько лет назад, когда решался вопрос о школах и программе для жителей Мидаса. Но то был еще начальный совместный проект, который все равно во многом исправили Адельберт и Арман. Теперь же предстояла самостоятельная деятельность.

Споры начались еще на стадии планирования зданий. Высокие, светлые особняки – в стиле проектов Берти Кларка, который, по сути, и был одним из генетических предков Леонарда Лагата – вызывали отвращение у Жозефа. Он настаивал на виде более строгом и мрачном, «внушающем уважение к серьезной миссии элиты».

 

\- Никто не обещал усыпать путь граждан или элиты розами! – строго сказал он.

\- Будь твоя воля, ты бы засыпал дорогу в светлое будущее битым стеклом, - фыркнул Элиан Розен.

\- И людей, и элиту следует учить преодолевать трудности, - настаивал Жозеф.

\- «Живым ты можешь и не быть, но долг свой выполнить обязан»?

 

Они даже внешне были полной противоположностью друг другу: вертлявый, гибкий, похожий на змею Элиан и медлительный Жозеф, напоминающий огромную хищную птицу, наметившую цель и не сбивающуюся на пути. Мариус испытывал тяжелую усталость, присутствуя при их спорах и помогая найти компромисс.

 

Понадобился год, чтобы возвести первое здание из комплекса. Именно тогда Мариус и начал работу над элитой-детьми.


	24. Chapter 24

Хосе Аркадио Буэндиа, погруженный в пучину безумия, был глух к ее жалобам. Утратив рассудок, он на первых порах еще объявлял домашним властным тоном, на искаженной латыни о своих неотложных ежедневных потребностях. … Но к тому времени, когда Урсула начала приходить под каштан со своими горестями, он уже потерял всякую связь с действительностью.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Пожалуйста, не умирай,

Или мне придется тоже.

Ты, конечно, сразу в рай,

А я… не думаю, что тоже.

(с) Земфира

 

Мир с Федерацией продлился шесть лет. Казалось, что все прежние конфликты утихли. В Мидасе шла оживленная торговля, туристы неизменно оставляли там огромные деньги. Разрастались районы, строились все новые и новые базы наблюдения и экологические станции. Подрастали в Академии потоки юной элиты.

Адельберт Минк даже, казалось, поверил, что не все так страшно, как представлялось ему в годы самых сложных испытаний. Вместе с Мариусом он планировал работу над новой модификацией элиты.

Но казавшийся прочным покой рухнул внезапно.

 

Послов Федерации принимали в Мистраль-Парке. Начиналась подготовка к заключению длительного договора о сотрудничестве – пусть Дуглас возражал и говорил, что не намерен сотрудничать с теми, кого считает врагами навек, но дипломаты считали мир необходимым условием для относительно нового государства.

Никто на Амой не ждал, что, выйдя прогуляться по аллее, Арман Зави получит пулю в спину от притаившегося в парке стрелка.

Киллера задержали и по приказу Максимилиана Зави отвезли в ведомство СБ для допроса. И тогда молодой блонди бросил в лицо Адельберту обвинение, которое окончательно сделало ученого безумным:

\- Это вы виноваты! Вы требовали, чтобы родственников посла не обыскивали! Вы тоже убийца!

Адельберт упал бы, если бы его не поддержал Мариус. С побелевших губ срывались бессвязные слова.

Убийца и в самом деле был сыном посла – правда, приемным.

 

Дуглас уехал в клинику вместе с Арманом. Не отходил ни на шаг, даже когда медики просили покинуть палату. Почти все время держал в своей грубоватой ладони изящную тонкую ладонь любовника. И повторял:

\- Мой ангел, не умирай, прошу тебя…

\- Ангел? – еле слышно повторил Арман. – Ты… в первый раз… говоришь мне такое…

 

«Не умирай… только не умирай…»

Бома то рычал на медиков, то умолял их спасти Армана, обещал золотые горы, если случится чудо. И все же усилия были зря: Зави просто устал от жизни. Сердце билось все слабее и слабее, холодели руки, серый взгляд стал туманным и равнодушным.

 

Арман умер под утро, молча, не приходя в сознание. Он так и не успел услышать от Дугласа слова любви.

 

*

 

Эта смерть изменила многое.

Окончательно рухнул в пропасть безумия Адельберт, перестав говорить и потеряв всякую связь с действительностью. Даже Мариуса не узнавал.

Главное детище Армана, Юпитер, ранее считавшая себя матерью элиты, провозгласила себя верховной властью. Под управлением искусственного интеллекта оказались все коммуникации, вся техника.

 

В первые дни и элита, и простые люди пребывали в каком-то ступоре. Даже торговля остановилась. Но вскоре Гектор Минк выступил перед публикой и объявил, что всё будет по-прежнему, как и при правительстве, которое возглавлял Адельберт – меняется всего лишь управление связью и колониями.

«По-прежнему» - тогда в это верили, первые меры по строгому разделению города на районы, а граждан на классы по профессиям казались даже необходимыми, ведь начиналась новая война, обещавшая быть еще более кровопролитной, чем предыдущая.

 

С одобрения Юпитер, Дуглас начал новую войну против Федерации. Его войска покинули Амой и осуществили обстрел искусственных спутников планет, входящих в состав вражеского государства.

На границах всё горело и пылало. Взрывались спутники, шаттлы, лайнеры. Дуглас приказывал стрелять даже по медицинским космическим кораблям – небывалая жестокость в истории космических войн, нарушение всех статутов.

Его не остановила даже гибель Теодора Клэра в одном из рейдов. Подняв бокал за погибших, Дуглас сказал: «Пусть небеса будут ему обителью. Парис отомстит».

 

Еще никогда Федерация не знала такой войны. Крохотная планета, имеющая всего два природных спутника и ни одной искусственной крепости, сражалась подобно детенышу дракона, небольшому, но ядовитому. Дальше лун не продвинулся ни один корпус федеральных войск.

Казавшийся нежным мечтателем и бесталанным исполнителем приказов гениального отца, Дориан Бома проявил цепкую хватку, отстаивая границы Амой. А тем временем Дуглас нес разрушения и смерть на границы Федерации.

 

Со смертью Армана он потерял инстинкт самосохранения, рискуя своей жизнью все больше. Генерал Коллинз, выступавший против Бома вновь, уже и не надеялся победить – разве что остановить бои и заключить новое перемирие.

 

«Я потерял тебя.

Мы с тобой прожили целую жизнь, а событий в ней хватило бы на две. Теперь тебя нет, и мне кажется, будто у меня сердце вырвали из груди.

Но я буду мстить, я до последней капли крови буду убивать, и если смогу пройти с огнем и оружием по всей Федерации – то пройду.

Я бы бросил тебе под ноги весь мир, но теперь под твоими ногами только небо…»

 

Последнее письмо Дугласа возлюбленному – написанное уже после потери – Дориан нашел в кармане униформы отца, когда того доставили в клинику Эос.

 

Дуглас уничтожил противника – генерал Коллинз погиб в последней их битве – но и сам вернулся «на щите».

Он не застал заключения нового перемирия.

После прибытия в Эос жить ему оставалось всего два дня.


	25. Chapter 25

Пройдет много лет, и полковник Аурелиано Буэндиа, стоя у стены в ожидании расстрела, вспомнит тот далекий вечер, когда отец взял его с собой посмотреть на лед.

(с) Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Медленно и плавно раствор из капельницы тек в вену. Дуглас лежал в полубреду, не видя ни алого раствора, ни белых стен клиники. Он уже существовал в собственном мире, он вспоминал, как когда-то давно в детстве отец повел его смотреть на скульптуры изо льда.

За стенами клиники шла новая жизнь, уже почти полностью подчиненная созданию его возлюбленного, но Дуглас об этом не знал.

Ему мерещились скульптуры изо льда, в его ушах звучала музыка, которую играла мать и любовь к которой как-то подсознательно унаследовал его сын.

 

Дуглас слышал, как Дориан вошел в палату, слышал тихий голос: «Папа, прошу тебя, живи… на кого же ты нас всех оставишь?!..». Край сознания зацепило и это искреннее обращение, не похожее на прежнее сдержанное «отец» и «вы», и неожиданная на Амой отчаянная, более присущая нью-виргинской глубинке просьба – «на кого же оставляешь, родной!».

Но это было уже не важно.

 

Еще многих из сыновей в линии Бома будет ждать такая горькая доля. Это прощание будто предвещало и бессильный вой Оскара – «батя, ну почему сейчас?!», и слёзы Кароля над телом отца, спокойно ушедшего в вечный сон, и яростные, злые рыдания Мариона…

 

Ничего не было важно. Настоящее не существовало, а будущее было скрыто туманом. Дуглас вспоминал о том, как впервые ступил на амойскую землю. Он будто заново переживал те годы, те взлеты и поражения…

«Больше чем жизнь нам не нужно, с тобою мы прожили больше, чем жизнь». На его глазах, за срок его работы, безвестная и захудалая колония превратилась в сильное государство, а просто мощный компьютер – в личность. Вместо крохотного городка с цветущими миндальными деревьями день и ночь громыхал не знающий сна мегаполис.

 

Дуглас вновь и вновь переживал то, как полюбил Армана и признался в чувствах, вспоминал тепло смятых простыней и тихий смех: «глупый ты волк!»… будто заново слышал шум ливня за окном спальни, и стук клавиш военного терминала, и вспоминал то сообщение в разгар войны – «а у нас в городе идут дожди…».

Всё это ушло в прошлое, всё было потеряно теперь, из тех, кто создавал идеальное государство, в живых остался только Адельберт – безумной тенью, напоминанием потомкам о былом.

Так проходит земная слава.

 

*

 

Мариус обнял Дориана, тихо сказал:

\- Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Люди со всеми их искренними чувствами и эмоциями уязвимы, да и блонди, если подумать, ушли от них не так далеко, как всем хотелось бы.

\- Я знал, что родителей рано или поздно не станет. Но пока они были, пусть даже несовершенные или жестокие, у нас оставался тыл. А теперь, Мариус, мы одни.

\- Не думай об этом, по крайней мере, сейчас. Ты уже ничем не поможешь Дугласу, лучше отдохни и приготовься к началу новой жизни.

 

Но даже говоря об этом, Эм знал: нельзя привыкнуть к потере и боли. Даже блонди не застрахованы от таких чувств. Парис тоже так и не смирился – застыл, замкнулся в себе, потеряв интерес ко всему, кроме оружия. С гибелью любимого его душа навсегда закрылась для понимания, сострадания, тепла.

\- Нет, Мариус, я не хочу отдыхать. Я буду рядом с Дугласом.

 

Для Дугласа всё вокруг было укутано легкой дымкой, в которой звучала нежная музыка, подобная шуму морских волн или шелесту ветра в кронах деревьев. Он чувствовал присутствие Дориана. Сына – наследника – хранителя памяти прежних поколений рода – соперника в любви…

\- Не надо, - хрипел он. – Нет, не надо, не надо, я не хочу это видеть, я не хочу это слышать, я… я всё разрушу…

\- Отец!.. – умоляюще воскликнул Дориан.

На миг Дуглас пришел в сознание и, с усилием подняв голову, попросил:

\- Принеси мне сигарету и помоги закурить.

-Но…

\- Иди-иди!

 

Дориан вышел из палаты, чтобы позвать Мариуса, но, когда вернулся, Дуглас был уже мертв.

 

*

 

В склепе, построенном для родоначальников элиты, царила тишина. Укрытую алым бархатом капсулу опустили в нишу рядом с той, в которой обрел последний приют Арман Зави.

Дориан плакал. Он думал о письмах, которые нашел в шкатулке в потайном ящике стола отца. Множество писем, о существовании которых Арман так и не узнал…

Почему?!

 

«Мне не страшна война, мне не страшна смерть. Страшно только лишиться твоей любви, увидеть в твоих глазах равнодушие.

Если я потеряю тебя, я погибну – ведь ты и я давно стали одним целым.

Странно: я всегда верил, что личность должна быть сама по себе, иначе это не личность, а тряпка. Но без тебя я не смогу быть собой».

 

«Я называл тебя своим солнцем, своей жемчужиной. Ты недоверчиво улыбался, будто не веря мне.

Моей просьбе сделать пластику, убрать шрам и отказаться от маски ты сопротивлялся долго. Разве не знал, что я хотел в открытую любоваться тобой?..

Ты говорил иногда с раздражением, что мои комплименты примитивны и грубы. А у меня ведь все мысли путаются, когда я держу тебя в объятиях».

 

Солнце мое, я знаю, что смогу жить дальше, даже если не буду нужен тебе. У меня все так же будет работа и планы на грядущий день.

Даже если ты полюбишь другого, я переживу, смирюсь. Вот только будет ли мне в радость такая жизнь!».

 

Будут идти годы, и каждый блонди, стоя у гроба отца, будет напряженно размышлять о том, что же осталось «за кадром» и какие скелеты кроются в семейном шкафу.

Но это будет потом, а в тот день первое поколение высшей элиты вступало в новую жизнь.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
